Les élus du Psyqualia
by lovelessnaru-chan
Summary: Aichi est enfermé dans l'immeuble de Tatsunagi Takuto depuis qu'il a éveillé son pouvoir au Psyqualia. Un pouvoir venant de l'étoile de Cray. Privé de ses souvenirs, Aichi ne rêve que d'une chose quitter sa prison pour retrouver trois choses sa mémoire, la personne qui lui a offert Blaster Blade et surtout retrouver son vrai lui. Même si pour cela, il doit quitter sa prison.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à toutes les personnes appréciant ce couple génial!**

 **Voilà une fiction qui sort tout droit de mon imagination, mais en lien avec l'univers de Cardfight Vanguard.**

 **J'espère que vous l'aimerez. Attention, Aichi sera légèrement OCC enfin seulement au début.**

 **Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Les élus du Psyqualia**_

 _ **Chapitre 1**_

 _ **.**_

Il y a des légendes qui racontent que les humains étaient nés d'une étoile du nom de Cray. Une planète similaire à la Terre. Seulement, ce n'était qu'une légende, les humains ne naissaient pas sur la planète, il naissait sur Terre. Mais, certains individus avaient des dons venant de Cray. Ce pouvoir se nommait « Psyqualia ». Le nom était unique mais plusieurs pouvoirs descendaient de cette capacité. Le « Psyqualia » différait selon son porteur, l'un pouvait contrôler l'or alors qu'un autre pouvait lire dans les pensées.

Malheureusement, le pouvoir du Psyqualia était mal vue auprès des Humains ordinaires. Pour protéger les élus du Psyqualia, un garçon du nom de Takuto enferma tous les élus dans un immense immeuble de plusieurs étages. Il interdisait quiconque de sortir de cette tour.

Seulement, à être « prisonnier », une envie naquit dans le cœur d'un des élus, celle de voir le monde ailleurs que par sa fenêtre. De découvrir, les Humains qui peuplaient la Terre, pouvoir rire et danser auprès d'eux. Apprendre leurs manières de vivre. Il était curieux et le soir, il se mettait sur le toit pour entendre les bruits de la ville dans laquelle ils vivaient. De son perchoir, personne ne pouvait le voir mais lui sentait le monde remuer autour de lui. Les mouvements des voitures, les cris des enfants refusant d'aller se coucher. Il rit doucement alors qu'une brise captura le son de sa voix pour la garder précieusement avec lui.

Le garçon sentit une personne monter sur le toit. L'individu soupira.

-Si Takuto te voyait, il crierait, se moqua l'arrivant.

\- Et bien qu'il crie, tu as vu cette femme là-bas ? Comment peut-on dire que les Humains sont affreux alors qu'on ne connaît rien d'eux. Tu n'es pas d'accord, Ren ?

\- Aichi… Takuto nous a toujours protéger. Tu es même son favori, pourquoi te rebeller contre lui ?

\- Je ne me rebelle pas. Regarde cette ville, personne ne saurait rien. On peut facilement se fondre dans la masse, découvrir la vie d'un Humain ordinaire. Sans avoir à se cacher. Sans avoir peur de finir comme les sorcières du Moyen-Age.

\- Pourquoi tu t'intéresses tant à la vie des Humains ? On connaît tous ton histoire Aichi. Petit, tu étais la cible des élèves. Lorsque tes pouvoirs du Psyqualia se sont déclenchés, ils t'ont vu comme un monstre. Une personne qui fallait arrêter à tout prix. Les Humains ne comprennent pas que nous n'avions jamais voulu de ça mais ils s'en fichent. Nous sommes des anomalies pour eux. Alors malgré ce qui t'est arrivé pourquoi vouloir voir le monde des Humains.

\- C'est de la simple curiosité. Tu sais, pour nous protéger, Takuto nous a supprimé nos souvenirs de notre vie chez les Humains. Donc, tu me parles de quelques choses dont je ne me souviens pas. Si cela se trouve, j'avais une famille, peut-être des amis en dehors des personnes qui me brutalisaient. Je veux retrouver mes souvenirs pour découvrir qui j'étais avant de venir ici. Je suis sûr que Léon serait d'accord avec moi.

\- Le timide Aichi est devenu confiant à ce que je vois.

\- Takuto a bien changé depuis quelques temps. Je ne sais pas, il devient plus protecteur à tel point que même Léon n'a plus le droit de voir Jillian et Sharlene. Christopher lui est jeune et se contente de ce qu'il a. Et toi, Ren ?

Aichi croisa le regard rouge de celui qu'il considérait comme son ami. L'homme était déjà ici lorsque Takuto l'avait pris sous son aile. Le protecteur recherchait des élus du Psyqualia, pour cela, il utilisait un groupe d'idole très connue les Ultra-rare. Il s'agissait d'une team de trois filles, il y avait Kourin, Suiko et Rekka. Elles étaient leur seul contact avec l'extérieur. Les dames aimaient raconter de leurs exploits enfin surtout Rekka qui était ravie de faire partie de ce groupe. Elle avait plusieurs amis au sein de l'immeuble, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais eu quand elle était dans une école classique. Aichi savait que s'il avait besoin d'aide, c'était à Rekka qu'il pouvait demander. Une idée germa dans sa tête.

Ren soupira alors qu'il se demandait où était passé le petit Aichi qu'il avait pris sous son aile lorsque le garçon était arrivé pour la première fois dans l'immeuble de l'entreprise de Takuto. L'aîné se souvint de leur rencontre, Aichi était totalement perdu ressemblant à un animal pris dans un piège. N'ayant aucun souvenir, le jeune homme se méfiait de tout. Ses yeux bleus scrutaient la moindre chose comme si n'importe quoi allait lui sauter dessus. Ren avait ri attirant le regard du petit. Ce dernier avait des pansements sur le visage et quelques bleus sur le corps. Ses yeux lui semblaient éteints, comme s'ils avaient perdu vie. Si Ren pouvait donner une comparaison à l'état du nouveau, ce serait un zombie.

Takuto, un jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs sourit en voyant le petit. Il acclamait la venue du garçon. Ren ne comprenait pas la dévotion de son protecteur. Comme si le patron attendait la présence d'Aichi avec beaucoup d'impatience. Même maintenant, il ne comprenait pas ce que Takuto avait avec son cadet.

Seulement, Aichi ne semblait pas se rendre compte de l'attention qu'il avait du protecteur. Même Christopher le plus jeune, n'était pas aussi suivi. Takuto avait engagé une équipe justement pour surveiller le bleuté, le nom était les quatre Knight. Le groupe était composé de Olivier Gaillard, Raul Serra, Philipe Neve et Ratie Curti. Les quatre individus en voyaient des vertes et des pas mûrs avec leur maître. Ce dernier arrivait malgré la garde approchée à filer entre leurs doigts. La preuve, Aichi était seul sur le toit sans l'un de ses chiens. Ren soupira doucement en regardant son ami balancer ses pieds dans le vide. Etrangement, le garçon n'était pas effrayé par la sensation de tomber. Pourtant, le jeune garçon était maladroit, tout le monde le savait dans l'immeuble.

-Il faudrait rentrer Aichi.

\- Oui, le vent commence à être frais.

Aichi se leva, son pied glissa. Ren courut rapidement pour empêcher son ami de tomber dans le vide. Sans qu'il comprenne, le garçon ne se trouvait plus en face de lui mais derrière.

-On rentre ? proposa-t-il en souriant doucement.

Ren ne comprenait pas mais il vit une lueur dans les yeux d'Aichi. Le Psyqualia. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le pouvoir du garçon se manifester depuis qu'il était ici. Une autre preuve que son ami voulait être ailleurs que dans l'immeuble de Takuto. Ren connaissait le pouvoir de Léon et celui de Christopher mais pas celui d'Aichi. Pourtant, il avait vécu plus longtemps avec ce dernier.

Ils parcoururent les couloirs et tombèrent sur Olivier qui soupira de soulagement en voyant Aichi. Le quatre Knight avec de longs cheveux turquoise et ses yeux orangés. Il était vêtu d'une tenue formelle. Le garde du corps conduisit son « maître » jusque dans ses appartements. Olivier le déposa souhaitant une « bonne nuit » à Aichi. Ce dernier ferma sa porte et regarda sa chambre. Elle était simple comportant un lit simple, un bureau, une bibliothèque et une armoire avec des tonnes de vêtements. Takuto achetait tous leurs vêtements sur « Internet », tout pour limiter leur contact avec le monde extérieur. Aichi en avait marre ses pouvoirs ne faisaient que croître, même ils empiraient.

En regardant sa chambre, il la voyait comme une prison. Aichi marcha vers son bureau pour prendre un coffret. Un souvenir de son ancienne vie, une carte basique d'un jeu. Il lut le nom de Blaster Blade et un sourire naquit sur ces lèvres, il savait que quelqu'un lui avait offert cette carte. Comme pour lui donner du courage, dès qu'il regardait la carte, il sentait que quelqu'un avait été là pour lui. Que les Humains n'étaient pas comme le disait Takuto.

Aichi voulait retrouver cette personne, retrouver ses souvenirs et surtout se retrouver lui-même.

* * *

 **Voilà le premier chapitre!**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a mis l'eau à la bouche.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire!**

 **A la prochaine!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **La suite est là. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes!**

* * *

.

 _ **Chapitre 2**_

 _ **.**_

Kai soupira alors qu'il remportait une nouvelle partie de Cardfight Vanguard. Miwa l'avait nommé « meilleur joueur du CardCapital ». Ils sortaient et Kai entendit Morikawa pester contre sa malchance au jeu. Le garçon soupira alors qu'il leva les yeux au ciel, il cherchait une personne plus forte que lui. Un individu qui pourra contrebalancer ses pouvoirs. Cette malédiction qu'il avait obtenue, lui pourrissait la vie. Miwa était le seul au courant de ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Les deux lycéens se séparèrent et Kai rentra chez lui. Il vivait seul dans un appartement en centre-ville. Un petit studio classique, composé d'une cuisine attenante au salon et une porte qui donnait sur la salle d'eau. Son lit se trouvait dans son séjour. Il râlait de temps en temps lorsque ses draps sentaient la nourriture. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Son oncle n'était pas riche et il vivait dans un pensionnat. Le seul visiteur qui venait le voir était Miwa, son ami d'enfance. L'avantage de sa chambre était qu'il avait assez de place pour inviter une personne à dormir. Il se souvint des nuits où Miwa dormait avec lui pour passer ses soirées à jouer aux cartes. Son meilleur ami avait rapidement maîtrisé la famille favorite de Kai, les Kagero.

Pendant un moment, Kai avait cru qu'eux deux étaient pareils, que Miwa avait également un pouvoir caché mais rien ne s'était manifesté. Il désespérait de trouver quelqu'un qui pouvait lui expliquer ce qui lui arrivait.

Aichi vit la camionnette des Ultra-rare, elle les emmènera au centre-ville. Le plus difficile dans sa tâche ce serait de faire attention aux caméras de surveillante présente dans le hall de l'immeuble. Sa « maison » possédait un système de sécurité à la pointe du progrès. Takuto se donnait les moyens de garder ses précieux élus à l'intérieur de son domaine. Aichi souffla doucement il devait utiliser son pouvoir, il le savait c'était le seul moyen pour lui de quitter cette prison. La peur le tiraillait et l'empêchait d'agir, il sentait une crise de panique. Durant des années à vivre sans utiliser le Psyqualia, le voilà presque obliger de l'utiliser pour sortir de cet enfer. Il ferma les yeux avant de les ouvrir, une lueur se forma dans son iris et il disparut de sa cachette pour atterrir dans la camionnette des idoles. Il sourit, il avait réussi à se téléporter. Aichi se dit que s'il s'en sortait, il remercierait Rekka pour ses descriptions précises sur l'intérieur de la voiture.

Le garçon redressa sa tête pour découvrir les gardes devant l'immeuble à vue de nez, les deux hommes en costume cravate avec des lunettes de soleil ressemblaient à des gorilles. Aichi sourit alors qu'il mit une capuche sur ses cheveux bleus et des lunettes de vue sur ses yeux. Avec ce déguisement, aucun membre du personnel ne le reconnaîtrait. Il sourit avant d'ouvrir la porte côté rue de la camionnette. Aichi sortit un « portefeuille » où il pouvait regarder la carte de Blaster Blade.

Soudain, le garçon entendit des voix et il décida de partir le plus rapidement possible. Il ferma doucement la porte derrière lui avant de marcher le dos courbé pour rester cacher. Dès qu'il fut sûr d'être assez loin de l'immeuble. Aichi se mit à courir pour s'éloigner le plus rapidement de sa prison. Il connaissait les pouvoirs de ses amis et heureusement pour lui, aucun n'avait le pouvoir de localisation. Takuto allait mettre du temps avant de se rendre compte qu'il a disparu et lorsqu'il le saura, Aichi sera loin. Cette idée le faisait sourire.

Il prit un nouveau croisement et le garçon se sentait totalement perdu. Devant lui se trouvait un parc où des familles jouaient ensembles. Aichi entendait les rires, il sentait la joie en voyant cet endroit. Il décida de s'installer dans un coin tranquille pour réfléchir. Le garçon ne connaissait personne dans cette grande ville.

Aichi marcha dans le parc et une chose attira son attention. Deux enfants qui tenaient des cartes. Le dos lui semblait familier. Puis, une lumière s'alluma dans sa tête, il sortit son portefeuille et retourna Blaster Blade. Le même dessin se trouvait au dos de sa propre carte. Un indice pour l'aider à retrouver la personne qui lui a donné cette carte. Il alla vers les deux enfants. Les mots qu'ils disaient lui était incompréhensible entre « Ride », « Call », « Critical Trigger », « Heal Trigger », « Stand Trigger », « Draw Trigger » et il en passait parce qu'il n'avait pas le temps de comprendre.

-Excusez-moi, souffla Aichi totalement effrayé.

Le garçon avait peur que ces deux enfants soient de mèches avec Takuto. Seulement, il devait en apprendre plus sur ces cartes.

Les deux enfants regardaient Aichi d'un air interrogateur.

-Je… Je suis désolé de vous déranger. Mais vous connaissez ces cartes ? demanda-t-il en montrant Blaster Blade.

Ils furent surpris en voyant la carte que tenait le garçon.

-C'est Blaster Blade ! Cette carte est super rare, où vous l'avez eu ? demanda l'un.

\- Je ne sais plus. Donc vous connaissez ces cartes.

\- Bien sûr, c'est Vanguard, un jeu de cartes très en vogue en ce moment.

\- Il y a justement un magasin pas très loin d'ici qui en vend. C'est le CardCapital, c'est un magasin assez populaire dans le quartier.

\- Où est-ce qu'il se trouve ?

\- Alors vous sortez du parc, vous continuez tout droit. A la deuxième rue, vous tournez à gauche, puis à droite. Vous ne pouvez pas vous trompez, sa devanture est assez colorée.

\- Merci. Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé.

Aichi s'éloigna des deux enfants et il regarda autour de lui. Le garçon ferma les yeux pour suivre avec son Psyqualia les rues dont avaient parlé les joueurs. Il vit le magasin et activa son pouvoir pour atterrir devant la porte. Aichi rentra pour découvrir des enfants et des personnes de son âge autour de table. A sa gauche se trouvait un comptoir avec une femme qui semblait totalement désintéressée par son arrivé - _Une bonne chose_ , se dit-il. Il avança dans le magasin pour découvrir les fameuses cartes Vanguard.

Soudain, il se fit harponner par un homme aux cheveux verts avec des lunettes de vue.

-Bienvenu au CardCapital, je suis Shin Nitta, le gérant. C'est ta première fois dans un magasin de cartes. Ne t'en fais pas, il faut bien commencer quelque part. Actuellement, le jeu le plus populaire chez les jeunes est « Cardfight Vanguard ». Tiens, il y a un combat qui va débuter.

Aichi regarda la table pointée et son regard se posa sur un adolescent blond qui était face à un autre jeune homme aux cheveux noirs dont la coupe était littéralement ridicule. Shin guida son potentiel client près de la table. Les mots incompréhensibles reprenaient et Aichi tentait de comprendre même si ce jeu de cartes ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Jusqu'à ce qu'un mot, plutôt un nom retentit « Cray ». Aichi paniqua en entendant le nom de la planète qui lui avait ce pouvoir, le Psyqualia, qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer en le privant de ses souvenirs, de sa liberté. Entendre ce mot le terrifiait, ce jeu avait un lien avec Takuto, il devait partir au plus vite.

Shin vit son client pris de panique, il tenta de lui parler mais Aichi était sourd à toute communication, il voulait partir. Le garçon suffoquait dans ce magasin, le Psyqualia allait de nouveau faire des siennes s'il perdait le contrôle, son pouvoir le ramerait immédiatement dans l'immeuble de Takuto, le seul endroit qu'il connaissait.

Aichi voulut sortir du magasin mais il rentra dans quelqu'un. Il tomba au sol, sa capuche tomba ainsi que ses lunettes de vue. Désormais, il se sentait totalement à découvert.

-Tout le monde se calme, je vais appeler une ambulance, ce pauvre petit doit se sentir mal, entendit Aichi.

Il se redressa rapidement.

-Non, je vais bien. Désolé, je ferai mieux de partir.

Le garçon commença à partir mais une poigne attrapa son poignet. Aichi sentit le pouvoir du Psyqualia siffler dans les veines. Le téléporteur regarda la personne. Il ne ressemblait en rien aux résidents de l'immeuble de Takuto, l'uniforme prouvait que l'individu vivait une vie totalement ordinaire. Pourtant, Aichi sentait clairement le pouvoir du Psyqualia.

Kai regardait le garçon comme si une connexion s'était formée entre eux. Le lycéen était perdu dans les yeux bleus de son interlocuteur. Il lisait la peur dans les iris du garçon. Seulement, Kai ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Aichi força le garçon à le lâcher. Il sentit les hommes de Takuto. Le bleuté mit rapidement sa capuche et ses lunettes avant de partir au plus vite sans se téléporter. Peut-être que c'était pour cette raison qu'ils l'avaient rapidement retrouvé. Seulement, il ne savait pas où se cacher. Il ne connaissait pas cette ville mais au grand jamais il ne se fera attraper.

Des hommes vêtus d'un costume rentrèrent dans le magasin, Kai ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il se passait. L'un d'eux sortit une photo.

-Nous recherchons ce garçon, dit simplement un des gorilles.

Le meilleur joueur reconnut facilement celui qui l'avait bousculé dans le magasin. Kai tentait de comprendre ce qui se passait, des hommes ressemblants à des gorilles débarquaient dans son endroit favori à la recherche d'un type qui avait l'air terrorisé. Shin allait parler mais Kai le coupa.

-On ne l'a pas vu, c'est un dangereux fugitif ?

\- Moins vous en saurez, plus vous serez en sécurité, expliqua l'autre homme. Ce garçon doit être retrouvé au plus vite. Bon jeu messieurs, dames.

Les deux hommes sortirent du magasin composant rapidement un numéro de téléphone. Kai sentait mal cette histoire.

-Miwa, allons-y.

Son ami quitta sa table pour retrouver Kai.

-On doit le retrouver avant les deux gorilles.

-Quoi ? Kai, tu ne fais jamais rien d'inconsidéré. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu es tombé amoureux d'une pauvre demoiselle en détresse. A voir la tête du pauvre garçon, je me dis qu'il est en danger. Je ne sais pas ce que lui veulent ces types mais sérieusement ce n'est rien de bien gentil. Je marche avec toi comme toujours mais on fait quoi après ?

\- On trouvera, répondit Kai.

Aichi se cacha derrière une poubelle, alors que le stresse le prenait aux tripes. Il sentait les hommes de Takuto. Ce dernier refusait de perdre un de ses élus. Surtout lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, qu'avait-il de plus que Ren, Léon et Christopher ?

Un bruit près de lui le fit sursauter. Aichi vit le garçon blond qui était dans le magasin. Ce dernier sourit doucement, tendant sa main.

-Viens, princesse. On est venu te sauver. Mon ami a envoyé les gorilles dans la direction opposée.

\- Comme…

\- Plus tard les explications, l'appartement de Kai n'est pas loin. On va te conduire en sécurité.

Aichi regarda le garçon, il souriait chaleureusement. Le premier ne savait pas s'il devait faire confiance à une personne jouant à un jeu en lien avec sa prison. Il avait reconnu, le type était à une table et jouait à ce « jeu » en vogue avec un autre qui semblait désespéré. Mais en voyant, que son interlocuteur ne le pressait pas, Aichi se dit que c'était déjà une bonne chose. Si c'était un homme de Takuto, il le tirerait déjà pour le ramener à la « maison ». Un autre homme apparut, il était châtain avec des yeux verts. Le téléporteur le reconnut immédiatement.

-Kai, que fais-tu là ?

\- Ils arrivent par ici. On doit partir, viens avec nous sinon les types t'auront.

A cette nouvelle, Aichi se leva immédiatement regardant autour de lui et il sentit effectivement les hommes de Takuto. Les deux lycéens sourirent enfin un clairement pour l'autre, il s'agissait d'un rictus. Il suivit les amis pour arriver devant un immeuble mais ce dernier n'avait rien à voir avec celui de Takuto, il ne montait pas sur plusieurs étages. Le châtain tapa un code et ils entrèrent dans la résidence. Aichi reconnut facilement le hall d'entrée mais rien ne montrait une quelconque richesse. Il soupira de soulagement se rendant compte qu'ici, il n'avait aucune trace de Takuto. Au grand jamais, il n'aurait permis à ses élus de vivre dans un tel endroit. Il n'y avait pas de caméras, juste un code à l'entrée. Personne ne pouvait savoir qu'il était arrivé ici.

Kai laissa son invité se familiariser avec les lieux en voyant ses traits détendus. Miwa appuya sur le bouton pour appeler l'ascenseur. Ce dernier arriva rapidement permettant aux trois adolescents de monter dedans.

Aichi était de nouveau nerveux mais lorsque l'ascenseur s'ouvrit. Il sortit rapidement, il avait toujours préféré les escaliers, au moins, il savait que les marches ne tomberaient pas en panne. Un mauvais souvenir. Le garçon souriant guida Aichi vers l'appartement où l'autre sortit ses clés pour ouvrir la porte. En regardant les lieux, définitivement, cela n'avait rien à voir avec les logements de Takuto. Son ancienne chambre avait la taille de cet appartement. Seulement ici, il sentait une chaleur nouvelle.

-Je me rends compte qu'on ne s'est pas présenté, rougit le souriant gêné. Moi c'est Taishi Miwa et le grincheux c'est Kai Toshiki. Et toi ?

Aichi les regarda avant de rougir.

-Aichi.

\- Juste Aichi ? s'étonna Miwa.

\- On m'a enlevé mon identité il y a des années, répondit-il en regardant la pièce.

\- Comment on a pu t'enlever ton identité ? demanda Kai.

\- En supprimant mes souvenirs. Désolé, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler. Je me suis enfui pour essayer de les retrouver… Ecoutez, je vous remercie pour m'avoir amené ici mais en faisant ça vous vous êtes mis en danger sans le savoir.

Miwa regarda son ami qui fronça les sourcils.

-Que veux-tu dire ? demanda le deuxième.

\- Vous êtes comme moi et vous êtes en liberté. Profitez du fait que Takuto ne vous ait pas trouvé.

\- Attends, Kai est comme toi ? s'étonna Miwa. Comment ? Parce que j'ai beau vous regarder tous les deux, vous ne vous ressemblez pas.

\- Je m'en doutais, tu as la même malédiction que moi.

* * *

 **Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de terminé!**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, cela fait toujours plaisir.**

 **A la prochaine!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **Je suis ravie de vous poster ce nouveau chapitre!**

 **Merci pour toutes vos reviews. Cela me fait toujours plaisirs.**

 **Je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous une bonne lecture!**

* * *

.

 _ **Chapitre 3**_

 _ **.**_

Miwa regardait surpris les deux hommes présents dans la pièce. Cela faisait des années que son meilleur ami cherchait une personne qui pouvait répondre à ses questions. Le hasard avait fait qu'il rencontre Aichi, un garçon légèrement étrange.

Kai avait des centaines de question à poser. Il avait besoin de comprendre certaines choses.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Kai.

\- Psyqualia, répondit Aichi en regardant la porte fenêtre. Quand j'ai déclenché ce pouvoir, ça a été la fin de ma liberté. Takuto cherche avidement des individus qu'il nomme « élus » pour ensuite les amener dans un immense immeuble pour les « protéger ». Mais le souci dans tout ça, on perd le contact avec le monde extérieur, il élimine nos souvenirs pour qu'on ne se concentre que sur lui.

\- Vous êtes combien ? intervint Miwa.

\- Moi compris, nous sommes quatre. Enfin, peut-être huit en comptant les quatre Knight. Je ne sais pas s'ils sont comme nous. D'un côté, je passais tellement de temps à les éviter que je n'aie jamais fait attention.

\- C'est qui les quatre Knight ? demanda Kai.

\- Ma garde personnelle embauchée par Takuto.

\- Et bien, tu es quelqu'un de très protégé, souffla Miwa. Je suis sûr que le président n'a pas autant de chance.

\- Le destin des individus s'éveillant au Psyqualia.

\- Et il s'agit de quoi exactement ?

\- Ecoutez, je vous dois beaucoup mais j'ai peur que si je vous dévoile tout, Takuto fera tout pour vous effacer vos souvenirs. Cela signifie vous trouvez et s'il s'aperçoit que vous ayez le Psyqualia c'est toute une vie que vous allez oublier. Moins vous en savez, mieux ce sera.

Kai fronça les sourcils avant de soupirer. Il n'allait pas forcer le garçon à tout lui révéler d'un coup mais il avait bien l'intention de comprendre le secret du Psyqualia. Un bruit attira le regard des deux amis. Aichi rougit en posant sa main sur son ventre qui venait de gargouiller. Miwa sourit forçant Kai à préparer le repas pour trois. Le premier invita Aichi à s'installer sur le lit de son meilleur ami pour regarder la télévision qui diffusait une émission des Ultra-rare. Ces dernières étaient à un concert où des milliers de fan les acclamaient alors qu'elles chantaient. Aichi remarqua que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait les filles faire leur travail, habituellement, il ne discutait avec elles d'autre chose que boulot.

-Elles sont géniales et belles, tu ne trouves pas Aichi, sourit Miwa.

\- Disons que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elles soient comme ça sur scène, répondit automatiquement Aichi en voyant Kourin sourire à la foule.

La jeune femme était assez réservée, tout comme Rekka. Les voir sourire comme ça lui semblait étrange, perturbant même.

-Tu les connais ? s'étonna le meilleur ami de Kai.

\- Oui, il y a Suiko, Kourin et Rekka.

\- Toi, tu seras mon nouveau meilleur ami. Kai ne connaît pas les idoles les plus connus au monde.

\- Ce genre de chose ne m'intéresse pas, intervint Kai d'une voix froide.

Miwa fit la grimace avant de se tourner vers Aichi.

-Tu préfères laquelle ?

Aichi rougit en regardant les filles.

-Je ne peux pas vraiment dire que je préfère l'une plus que l'autre, ce sont comme des sœurs pour moi. Suiko est protectrice avec tout le monde, Kourin est légèrement réservée mais elle est dévouée dans sa tâche. Quant à Rekka, c'est un peu une petite sœur, elle n'a pas eu une vie facile.

\- Attends ! Tu connais personnellement les Ultra-rare ! s'exclama Miwa.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Idiot, regarde le nom de la société qui produit tes idoles, soupira Kai.

Miwa écarquilla les yeux en voyant le nom de Takuto dans les panneaux publicitaires des filles. Aichi baissa la tête. Seulement, son nouvel ami s'extasia en apprenant que l'invité imprévu avait un contact régulier avec ses idoles. Kai et lui étaient littéralement chanceux, pour le premier parce qu'il pourra enfin avoir les réponses à ses questions et pour le deuxième, il pouvait avoir des informations croustillantes sur les Ultra-rare. Miwa imaginait déjà la tête de Makemi lorsqu'il lui dira qu'il avait rencontré une personne proche de sa _Kourin_. Le fan de Grades 3 n'allait pas s'en remettre, peut-être qu'il pourra enfin avoir la paix concernant l'éternel perdant du CardCapital.

Soudain, le visage de Takuto apparut sur les écrans faisant sursauter Aichi qui tenta de s'éloigner du téléviseur. Kai arriva dans le salon pour découvrir un jeune garçon mais il fronça les sourcils en voyant le regard mauvais de l'individu.

- _Bonjour à tous et à toutes, je suis Tatsunagi Takuto, directeur et président de la célèbre Tatsunagi Corporation. Humains, vous avez quelque chose que je veux. Une personne. Si vous la trouvez, veuillez me contacter d'urgence. Une récompense de 10 milliards de Yens seront offerts si vous me l'a ramené. Son nom Aichi. Une photo sera jointe sur tous vos appareils électriques. Si tu vois ce message Aichi, sache que je suis impressionné de voir que tu as réussi à déjouer ma sécurité mais désormais je ne ferai plus la même erreur te concernant. Merci de votre compréhension. On se voit rapidement Aichi._

L'écran s'éteignit sur le sourire mauvais de Takuto. Aichi sentait l'air disparaître de ses poumons. Deux sonneries retentirent à côté de lui. Miwa et Kai sortirent leur téléphone pour découvrir la photo du jeune garçon. Le premier soupira en effaçant le message.

-Et bien, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait mais il n'était pas content. On fait quoi Kai ? On ne peut définitivement plus le laisser partir. La ville entière voudra la récompense des 10 milliards sur sa tête. Tokyo sera à feu et à sang pour tenter de retrouver Aichi.

\- Tout ceci est de faute, souffla Aichi.

Les deux amis regardèrent la troisième personne.

-Je vous ai mis en danger, tout ce que je voulais c'était comprendre qui j'étais si j'avais des parents, une famille avant d'avoir le Psyqualia. Takuto allait trop loin, Léon ne pouvait même plus voir deux filles qui lui étaient importantes. S'il la trouvait moi aussi, je perdrai une chose importante de mon ancienne vie. Il veut détruire nos derniers souvenirs et ça je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Aichi baissa la tête. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, le garçon n'était pas assez naïf au point d'ignorer que les Humains cherchaient l'appâte du gain. Takuto avait les moyens, ses paroles n'étaient pas en l'air. Tout le monde devait connaître la richesse de l'homme. Il était fichu sans qu'il puisse atteindre le moindre de ses buts. A peine, il aurait mis les pieds dehors qu'une foule tenterait de l'attraper. Rekka lui avait expliqué qu'une meute en délire était l'une des pires choses qui pouvaient exister.

Kai était sûr d'une chose, il n'allait pas laisser Aichi se rendre à Takuto. Il voyait le regard paniqué de son invité. Cela le conforta dans son idée de supprimer le message avec la photo d'Aichi. Il préférait en prendre une qui ne semblait pas formel. Il en prit une au moment où son invité sourit à une blague de Miwa. Kai sentit son cœur battre rapidement en voyant le visage heureux d'Aichi. Les deux garçons sur le lit regardèrent le seul debout.

Le téléporteur sourit se rendant compte que les deux amis n'allaient pas le laisser tomber mais il se sentait mal à l'idée de les entraîner dans ces histoires avec Takuto. Surtout que de ce qu'il avait découvert sur Kai. Lors de la connexion, il avait senti le Psyqualia de son hôte. La question qu'il se posait, concernait le pouvoir que lui avait confié la « malédiction » de Cray. Le mot qu'avait énoncé le garçon plus tôt allait très bien au Psyqualia, il se sentait maudit.

Miwa frappa dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention.

-Nous sommes des mauvais hôtes, viens Aichi. Je vais te faire visiter la belle demeure de Kai. Ici, nous sommes dans son salon et chambre. A côté, il y a la cuisine et derrière la porte se trouve la salle d'eau, douche et toilettes à l'intérieur. Je repasserai demain avec des vêtements propres parce que vu ta taille, les habits de Kai ne t'iront pas, se moqua-t-il.

Aichi rougit mais il alla tout de même dans la salle d'eau pour se soulager. En sortant, il découvrit les deux garçons jouer au jeu Vanguard. Il ne savait pas où se mettre sur le coup. Miwa invita le petit à venir vers eux. A contre-cœur, il s'installa au sol pour regarder la petite table avec un plateau de jeu. Malgré qu'il s'agît de la troisième fois, les règles ne rentraient pas. En fait, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir comprendre un jeu en lien avec l'étoile Cray. Il sentit le pouvoir du Psyqualia à travers les cartes. Et à voir Kai, Aichi comprit que cela venait de Vanguard le réveil de sa malédiction.

Ses souvenirs disparus devaient avoir un lien avec ce jeu ainsi que son éveil au Psyqualia. Certaines pièces du puzzle commençaient à s'emboîter mais d'autre ne trouvait pas de correspondance.

-Et mince, j'ai encore perdu, soupira Miwa déprimé. Tu veux essayer Aichi ?

\- Non merci. Je vous regarde c'est tout. Je ne connais pas ce jeu et je n'ai pas de cartes.

\- C'est bizarre, tu habitais chez Tatsunagi Takuto et il est un grand fan de ce jeu. Donc je pensais que tu aurais un jeu.

\- Non. Je n'en ai pas et en ce qui concerne l'amusement, cela est relayé au fond du bac à linge sale. Et puis, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

\- Pourquoi dont ? Allez, prends ma place, sourit Miwa.

Il tira pour mettre Aichi en face de Kai. Ce dernier mélangeait ses cartes. Le garçon posa sa main sur le deck et il sentit son Psyqualia s'éveiller. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il s'était retrouvé au-dessus du lit de Kai. Il se ramassa contre le matelas. Le garçon paniqua sachant que l'utilisation de son pouvoir était surveillée. Les deux garçons regardèrent le troisième avec des yeux ronds.

-Je déteste mon pouvoir, soupira-t-il.

\- Attends ! Kai peut faire ça disparaître pour apparaître ailleurs ? demanda Miwa excitée.

\- Non, je suis le seul à pouvoir me « téléporter » si tu cherches le terme. Chaque « élu » a son propre pouvoir. Léon peut contrôler le vent, l'entendre et comprendre le sens. Un autre peut se transformer en n'importe quel animal. Et le dernier peut créer des illusions.

\- Donc le pouvoir de Kai est unique.

\- Oui et je crois qu'on est en danger.

Aichi sentit la présence des hommes de Takuto. Il paniqua. Miwa sortit sur le balcon pour découvrir les gorilles à l'entrée.

-Comment nous ont-ils trouvés ? On n'était pas suivi.

\- Je crois qu'ils m'ont implanté une puce lorsque je suis arrivé chez Takuto, elle doit s'activer quand j'utilise mon pouvoir.

\- Kai, il faut la lui retirer.

\- Et comment je n'ai pas de scalpel.

\- Prends n'importe quoi, un truc pointu ou qui te fera penser à un scalpel.

Kai regarda dans sa cuisine pour récupérer un couteau suisse. Miwa prépara des serviettes pour protéger les draps.

-Sais-tu où ils ont pu mettre la puce ? demanda Miwa.

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être dans la nuque c'est le centre des nerfs, répondit Aichi totalement effrayé.

\- Ne stresse pas tout ira bien, je te le promets. Il faudra après que tu téléportes cette puce loin de l'appartement, cela nous fera gagner un peu de temps. Kai ! C'est prêt ?

Le nommé arriva avec son petit couteau suisse. La partie couteau était sortie et il ne sentait mal à l'idée de blesser à froid la personne. Il avait pris des gants pour éviter d'utiliser de suite son pouvoir sur le garçon trop tôt. Miwa prit les deux mains d'Aichi tandis que Kai utilisa son pouvoir. Il palpa la nuque et sentit la puce à travers la peau. Kai prit une grande respiration.

-Ecoute, j'enlève la puce et je te soigne avec le Psyqualia.

Aichi hocha la tête et il ne bougea pas. Kai mit les gants avant de prendre le couteau. Il transperça sa chair et le garçon se retint de hurler pour éviter d'attirer l'attention des gardes en bas et des voisins. Miwa tenait fortement les membres du garçon qui se débattait pour s'éloigner de son traitement. Du sang s'écoula de la plaie pour aller s'échouer sur les serviettes. Aichi mordit sa lèvre alors qu'il pleurait sous la douleur.

Après quelques minutes qui semblaient des heures, Kai prit une pince et sortit la puce délicatement du corps. Dès qu'elle fut dehors, il retira un de ses gants en plastique pour poser sa main sur la plaie ouverte. Sa malédiction s'activa au contact du sang sur ses doigts. La blessure se referma doucement ne laissant que du sang. Miwa libéra une main de Aichi pour qu'il puisse récupérer la puce. Il observa la petite chose qui lui donnait l'impression d'être un chien. Le garçon décida de faire courir Takuto. Il se sentait faible mais ses pensées le poussaient à les conduire dans un endroit où il pouvait se sentir en sécurité. Le parc. Aichi ferma les yeux pour visualiser la pelouse, les bancs, les rires. Lorsqu'il ouvrit ses yeux son pouvoir s'activa et il se concentra encore plus pour téléporter la puce à l'endroit où son esprit lui dictait.

Elle disparut et Miwa partit rapidement sur le balcon. Il vit les deux hommes toujours devant essayant de trouver un moyen de rentrer. De son perchoir, le garçon pouvait voir l'un d'eux au téléphone avant de les voir partir. L'adolescent soupira de soulagement. Le plan avait fonctionné mais il sentait que cela allait être le début de leurs emmerdes.

Kai soupira de soulagement en voyant que Aichi dormait. Il avait nettoyé le sang avec une éponge humide et des serviettes sèches. Miwa rentra dans l'appartement et soupira alors qu'il annonçait que les hommes avaient quitté l'entrée du dortoir. Il s'installa contre le lit, épuisé. Miwa n'arrivait pas à croire que sa vie avait littéralement changé en accueillant le petit dans leur vie. Seulement, en voyant le visage innocent d'Aichi dormir sur le lit de son meilleur ami. Kai caressa ses cheveux avant de soupirer. Ils devaient trouver une solution et rapidement.

Dans son bureau, Takuto regardait la ville sous ses pieds, un sourire mauvais. Ses yeux dorés étaient froids et durs. Derrière lui, dans une capsule, se trouvait un autre Takuto. Le premier se retourna.

-Ne t'en fais pas, mes hommes nous ramèneront notre précieux Aichi. Personne ne se mettra en travers de notre chemin.

* * *

 **Voilà la fin du chapitre!**

 **J'espère que vous l'avez bien aimé. Je m'excuse pour Aichi, mon pauvre bébé, je l'aime mais il fallait que je le fasse. Ne me mettez pas au pilori, j'aime les tomates mais pas pourries.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire.**

 **A la prochaine!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **Chapitre finie et comme vous pouvez le voir poster. Pour l'instant, je suis en avance sur l'écriture, je prie pour cela continue.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews comme toujours cela me fait plaisirs.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes!**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapitre 4**_

 _ **.**_

La nuit était tombée, Aichi se réveilla, il ne se souvenait pas s'être endormi. Il avait dû s'évanouir sous la douleur insupportable. Instinctivement, il porta sa main à sa nuque mais il ne sentait aucune cicatrice. Le don de Kai l'avait surpris, Aichi ne s'attendait pas à ce que son pouvoir soit curatif. Il ne fallait jamais se fier aux apparences.

Le garçon rougit en remarquant qu'on lui avait changé ses habits. Pris de panique, il chercha ses vêtements. Aichi réussit à les distinguer à quelques mètres de lui. En plus de lui avoir prêté un pyjama, les deux amis lui avait préparé un lit et il était allongé dessus. Kai dormait dans son lit et Miwa ronflait à quelques mètres de lui, le corps à moitié dans la cuisine. Aichi remua pour récupérer ses vêtements, il cherchait son portefeuille et il sourit en voyant l'objet à sa place dans la poche de sa veste. Aichi sortit sa carte et contempla Blaster Blade. D'un coup, il se sentait calme et en sécurité. Il ne comprenait pas l'importance qu'avait cette carte pour lui pourtant elle avait un lien avec Cray, elle devait lui procurer un dégoût profond mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Aichi caressa la silhouette de Blaster Blade. Un bruit près de lui le fit sursauter. Il regarda autour pour découvrir que Miwa ne ronflait plus.

-Tu fais quoi ? marmonna-t-il d'une voix endormie.

\- Rien, répondit Aichi de manière précipitée.

\- Si tu le dis.

Le garçon se rendormit et les ronflements reprirent rapidement sous les yeux surpris d'Aichi mais il rit doucement avant de reporter son attention sur Blaster Blade. Il amena la carte contre son cœur et se laissa bercer, replongeant dans sommeil.

Le lendemain, Kai prépara le petit déjeuner. Il avait marché « accidentellement » à son réveil sur Miwa qui avait laissé son lit pour prendre celui de son meilleur ami. Le garçon avait l'impression que la nuit a été très courte. Il regardait d'un œil somnolant la couche de Aichi, il fronça les sourcils en voyant quelque chose contre la poitrine du dormeur. Miwa s'approcha et vit qu'il s'agissait une carte. Curieux, il tenta de récupérer le bien du petit. Le plus discrètement possible, Miwa retira la carte des mains d'Aichi. Ce dernier gémit dans son sommeil et le voleur improvisé rit muettement avant de regarder sa trouvaille.

Le garçon écarquilla les yeux reconnaissant une carte Vanguard mais pas n'importe laquelle Blaster Blade, une carte rare. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Un gémissement le tira de sa contemplation et il redonna son bien à Aichi. Ce dernier soupira de soulagement en sentant la présence de sa carte. Miwa ne comprenait pas ce geste, il était sûr que le garçon dormait profondément pourtant il avait agi comme s'il était éveillé et qu'il lui rendait un précieux cadeau. D'ailleurs, les paroles de Aichi la veille lui revinrent en mémoire, le garçon n'avait jamais joué à Vanguard alors pourquoi avait-il une carte de ce jeu ?

Kai revint avec un plateau de petit déjeuner. Miwa sourit en voyant les assiettes remplies de nourriture. Malgré la délicieuse odeur, Aichi ne se réveillait pas, les deux amis étaient surpris. Seulement, c'était mal connaître Miwa. Ce dernier fit un sourire machiavélique avant de sauter sur le lit improvisé du petit. Aichi gémit piteusement n'ayant pas l'habitude d'être réveillé de cette façon. Personne n'osait lui sauter dessus alors qu'il dormait. Les quatre Knight montaient la garde pour justement éviter que quelqu'un interrompe le sommeil sacré de Aichi.

Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir le corps de Miwa sur lui.

-La belle aux bois dormants est debout, s'exclama-t-il se retirant de son nouvel ami.

\- Il se passe quoi ? dit la voix ensommeillée de Aichi.

Dans un tandem, les deux amis trouvaient le timbre de voix très mignonne. Les cheveux bleus de Aichi ne connaissait aucune discipline des mèches rebiquaient en épi. Il frotta ses yeux et Kai lui tendit ses lunettes.

-J'ai une excellente vue merci, je mettais ces lunettes comme déguisement pour éviter de me faire attraper facilement.

Aichi ne sentait pas la présence de sa carte, il commença à paniquer et il trouva Blaster Blade dans la couette. Le garçon soupira de soulagement. Miwa fronça les sourcils reconnaissant les mêmes traits et les mêmes gestes lorsqu'il lui avait rendu sa carte dans son sommeil.

-Elle a l'air importante cette carte, dit Miwa.

Aichi reporta son attention sur son interlocuteur, surpris avant de sourire.

-Cette carte est mon seul lien avec mon ancienne vie, répondit-il. Je l'ai toujours eu.

\- On ne te l'a pas pris ? s'étonna Miwa.

\- Heureusement, non. C'est comme Léon, il est le seul à avoir ses souvenirs, non pas parce qu'il est spécial. Il vivait avec deux filles sur une île perdue et c'est là-bas qu'il s'est éveillé au Psyqualia. Ne vivant pas avec une menace, Takuto lui a permis de garder ses souvenirs et d'avoir Sharlene et Jillian à ses côtés. Ce n'est que récemment qu'il a changé.

\- Tu as l'air proche de Léon, remarqua Kai.

Aichi regarda le deuxième garçon.

-C'est le dernier à être arrivé dans l'immeuble. Il me comprenait mieux que personne. Mon envie de partir, de découvrir le monde. Je sens que Takuto va finir par effacer les souvenirs de Léon. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Le jeune commença à déjeuner informant les deux hommes que la discussion était close. Miwa et Kai ne discutaient plus et mangeaient silencieusement avant de partir pour le lycée. Le premier informa Aichi qu'il lui prendrait des vêtements propres que la chemise de Kai. Le plus jeune remarqua qu'effectivement dans le noir il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il portait une chemise bleu nuit un peu trop grande pour lui. Une épaule était visible et il remit comme il put l'habit correctement.

Kai énonça les règles à Aichi, il ne voulait pas retrouver son appartement dans un état pitoyable. Et surtout, ne pas sortir d'ici sous peine d'être repéré par des chasseurs de tête motivés par l'argent. Du moins, si le garçon ne voulait pas retourner chez Takuto. Miwa le salua vivement avant de fermer la porte d'entrée laissant Aichi seul. Ce dernier ne savait pas quoi faire dans son petit espace. Le propriétaire des lieux était un maniaque du ménage, il n'y avait aucun grain de poussières. Le lit était fait de manière presque militaire. La moquette douce sans aucune saleté. Aichi regarda l'écran et décida de finalement allumer la télévision. Le garçon tomba sur des dessins animés et laissa la chaîne. C'était la première fois qu'il en regardait. Evidemment, il connaissait la télévision, seulement, les chaînes qu'ils pouvaient regarder était limité.

Aichi s'installa sur le lit et s'amusa devant l'écran en voyant à quel point la souris faisait tourner en bourrique le pauvre chat. Un coup de poêle l'acheva et il explosa de rire. Le garçon sentit une larme couler sur sa joue et il essuya la traîtresse. En sentant son doigt humide, il remarqua qu'il n'avait jamais ri de cette façon chez Takuto, du moins, il devait l'avoir oublié. D'un coup, il avait l'impression de revivre et il rit, il était libre.

Au lycée, l'histoire du garçon disparut, était sur toutes les lèvres. Les étudiants se voyaient déjà empoché l'argent de la récompense. Ils se demandaient mutuellement ce qu'ils feront avec 10 milliards de Yens. Kai était écœuré en entendant les propos de ses camarades. Les adultes n'étaient pas les seuls à être attiré par l'argent de la récompense. La journée avait été longue et ils devaient en plus aller au CardCapital.

En passant les portes, la tension était palpable. La voix de Morikawa perçait la tension. Il rêvait comme toujours.

-Si je ramène ce type, je pourrais enfin rencontrer Kourin, s'exclama-t-il avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Miwa fronça les sourcils alors que la fille du comptoir soupira en lisant son magazine. Des inconnus rentrèrent dans le magasin. Kai les observa et reconnut la Team Otokomae. Les rumeurs avaient dû faire le tour de plusieurs équipes. Les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer. Il avait une réunion urgente. Heureusement, des personnes étaient contre l'idée de faire ce qui avait été dit. D'autre comme Morikawa voulait justement retrouver le fugitif pour le ramener à Takuto. Des votes avaient commencé auprès de la grande communauté des Cardfighters. Tous les joueurs connaissaient le nom de Takuto sans jamais l'avoir rencontré. Lorsque les votes étaient terminés, le résultat fut donné.

Kai soupira en voyant qu'il y avait beaucoup de contre. Le monde des joueurs avait tranché, ils voulaient aider ce jeune inconnu et non aider Takuto. Personne ne le connaissait et pourtant ils seraient prêts à l'aider. Miwa soupira de soulagement mais il savait une chose, ils n'allaient pas parler d'Aichi à cet attroupement. Pour l'instant, ils n'avaient que peu d'allié. La Team Otokomae a été très influente tout comme la Team Caesar. Ces deux équipes trouvaient que c'était répugnant d'acheter la vie d'une personne. Pour eux, cela n'avait pas de prix. Le premier à être révolté était un jeune collégien du nom de Kamui, il s'énervait contre les joueurs qui voulaient donner Aichi en cadeau en échange.

Les deux amis voyaient deux personnes comme des alliés le fameux Kamui et Misaki la nièce du gérant. La jeune femme semblait détachée mais elle suivait l'avancée très sérieusement, sans tout de fois parler. Miwa décida de voir la jeune femme tandis que Kai soupira se disant que le seul moyen de savoir si une personne était un ami ou un ennemi, c'était de jouer contre eux. Le garçon défia Kamui dans un combat de Vanguard. Le collégien hurla que ce n'était pas le moment que la personne recherchée devait être en danger.

Seulement avec quelques arguments, Kamui se retrouva à affronter le meilleur joueur du magasin. La Team Otokomae souriait affirmant qu'il n'avait rien de mieux qu'un combat viril pour discuter et apprendre à connaître une personne. Kai en avait appris beaucoup sur son adversaire. Ce dernier devait avoir le Psyqualia. Cependant, il aurait aimé avoir la confirmation de Aichi. Le fugitif lui serait d'une grande aide à l'instant mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas amener le garçon ici. Il n'aurait pas la même sécurité que dans l'appartement. Kai décida d'amener les potentiels alliés dans un café pour discuter tranquillement.

Miwa regardait le jeu de Misaki, il était surpris de la dextérité avec laquelle la jeune femme jouait. Elle connaissait les combinaisons mieux que lui et pourtant il jouait depuis des années avec le meilleur. Le joueur se demanda si Misaki n'était pas comme Kai et Aichi. Il fallait qu'il en discute avec le premier pour être sûr de ne pas amener un danger auprès de leur nouvel ami. Même s'il ne connaissait pas Aichi depuis longtemps, Miwa appréciait le jeune garçon et puis il sentait que ce dernier pouvait aider son meilleur ami. Personne n'avait pu lui expliquer jusqu'ici ce qu'il avait.

Le garçon se souvenait de la première fois qu'il s'était éveillé au Psyqualia. Kai s'était blessé à vélo. Il avait roulé sur un nid de poule trop rapidement. Le jeune homme avait perdu le contrôle du guidon et son genou frotta durement le goudron. Un trou dans le pantalon et du sang s'écoulait de la plaie. La chute avait été rude et lorsque Kai avait touché l'hémoglobine sa blessure avait disparu sous le regard surpris de Miwa qui trouva ce genre de phénomène super cool. Seulement, malgré le « don » de Kai, il n'avait pas pu sauver ses parents, mort dans un accident de voiture. Seul son ami avait survécu. Les médias avaient sans doute sauvé Kai en affirmant que la mère du petit avait protégé son fils unique. Si Takuto avait eu vent du pouvoir de son ami, il aurait rencontré Aichi plus tôt mais il aurait oublié Miwa. Cette pensée l'horrifiait. Et si lui aussi avait oublié Kai ? C'était peut-être le cas du fugitif, ils en auraient entendu parler d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus qui auraient disparu. Miwa paniqua en regardant Kai, si personne ne se souvenait de Aichi, est-ce que cela sera pareil pour son meilleur ami si Takuto le trouvait ? Il devait poser des questions au fugitif, il fallait qu'il sache.

Aichi s'était préparé un repas voyant que les deux hommes semblaient l'avoir oublié. Il avait pris une douche mais il avait repris la chemise de Kai. Il aimait bien l'odeur du garçon, elle avait un drôle de mélange entre doux et sauvage. Le téléporteur avait même cherché dans la salle d'eau la raison de cette senteur particulière. Il avait reniflé les parfums, les déodorants, les savons et les shampoings. Enfin tout ce qu'il y avait dans la pièce avant de revenir dans le salon pour regarder la télévision. Les séries avaient remplacé les dessins-animés comiques. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de juger le jeu des acteurs.

En tout cas, l'appartement était aussi propre que lorsque Kai et son ami l'avaient quitté quelques heures plus tôt. Enfin à part la vaisselle dans l'évier, Aichi n'avait jamais fait ça à la main. Dans l'immeuble, ils avaient un lave-vaisselle. Il ne préférait pas faire de bêtises, la pensée qu'au moindre petit pas de travers le terrifiait.

Soudain, il sentit quelque chose dans la pièce. Une impression qu'on l'appelait. Aichi vit sur la table la carte de Blaster Blade, elle brillait. C'était la première fois qu'elle réagissait comme ça. Curieux, il alla vers sa carte et lorsqu'il posa ses doigts sur l'image de Blaster Blade, il sentit son Psyqualia s'éveiller et s'activer.

* * *

 **Voilà la fin du chapitre!**

 **J'imagine que comme toujours vous avez hâte d'avoir la suite.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire.**

 **A la prochaine!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **Comme toujours, je poste un nouveau chapitre en espérant que vous l'aimerez avec l'apparition de Blaster Blade.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, je suis ravie de lire que la fiction vous plait.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes!**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapitre 5**_

 _ **.**_

 _Un rêve, voilà ce qu'il avait l'impression de voir, il n'était pas là c'était impossible. Il voyait des planètes dont certaines avec des anneaux. Le ciel était bleu mais il n'y avait pas de soleil visible comme si la lumière venait de la terre elle-même. Il se trouvait dans un paysage montagnard, dans une vallée inhabitée. Aichi regardait son corps qui était presque transparent comme s'il n'avait aucune forme physique ici._

 _Un bruit de quelque chose qu'on plantait l'attira, il écarquilla les yeux en voyant Blaster Blade en chair et en os. Le cœur d'Aichi frappa violemment dans sa poitrine en admirant son partenaire depuis son entrée dans l'immeuble de Takuto. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, le garçon n'avait pas l'habitude de parler à une carte._

 _-Mon Vanguard, souffla la voix rauque de Blaster Blade. Elu du Psyqualia dont le pouvoir est lié à la téléportation, seulement, ton pouvoir ne fait qu'augmenter._

 _\- Où je suis Blaster Blade ? demanda Aichi paniqué._

 _\- Nous sommes sur ma planète Cray._

 _\- Je dois partir, ici Takuto va me retrouver !_

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas, son âme n'est plus assez pure pour pénétrer dans notre sanctuaire. Avant, il pouvait venir comme bon lui semble mais quelque chose s'est produit et nous avons besoin de toi et de tes souvenirs._

 _\- Mes souvenirs ? Quels souvenirs ?_

 _\- Ceux qui t'ont permis d'activer ton Psyqualia._

 _\- Comment je n'ai aucun souvenir de cette période, Takuto me les a retiré lorsque je l'ai rencontré._

 _\- Il n'a pas ce pouvoir. Aucune personne autour de vous n'a le pouvoir de supprimer les souvenirs._

 _\- Alors pourquoi Ren, Christopher et moi nous n'avions plus nos souvenirs ?_

 _\- Parce que vos pouvoirs ont été découverts et ont blessé des Humains innocents. C'est ainsi que Takuto vous a trouvé. Et c'est pour cela qu'au grand jamais Léon oubliera qui il est ainsi que ses proches. C'est Cray qui s'occupe de vos souvenirs et c'est elle qui vous la rendra. Takuto devait vous le dire mais le pauvre a été contaminé par une aura maléfique, c'est pour cela que tes souvenirs sont importants._

 _\- Comment je peux les retrouver ?_

 _\- Tu as déjà accompli une grande partie, t'échapper de l'emprise de Takuto a été le début de tout. Son pouvoir maléfique avait un effet néfaste sur toi et sur notre connexion. J'ai pu te parler uniquement parce que tu es loin de lui. Notre lien a été l'événement fondateur de l'éveil de ton pouvoir alors pour retrouver tes souvenirs, il n'y a qu'une chose à faire._

 _\- Mais si je retrouve mes souvenirs…_

 _\- Ceux qui sont présents dans tes souvenirs se souviendront de toi. Cependant, Takuto ne te laissera pas retrouver ta mémoire aussi facilement._

 _\- Que dois-je faire pour la retrouver ?_

 _\- Tu le sais déjà. Courage, mon Vanguard._

Aichi se réveilla en sursaut tenant la carte de Blaster Blade. Un rêve, se dit-il pourtant tout lui disait que ce n'était pas qu'un simple rêve. Seulement, il sentait que ce n'en était pas un. Le soleil se couchait et il avait l'impression qu'un train lui avait roulé dessus tellement sa tête le faisait mal. Aichi essaya de comprendre les paroles de Blaster Blade et de faire le tri dans tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Premièrement, Takuto n'était pas Takuto. Deuxièmement, il n'avait pas le pouvoir de supprimer des souvenirs, il s'agit de la planète Cray pour dissimuler l'existence de leur pouvoir quand ils blessaient des Humains innocents. Troisièmement, il devait retrouver sa mémoire. Le problème était que d'après Blaster Blade, Takuto ne le laissera pas agir comme il l'entend. Aichi fronça les sourcils en regardant la carte.

-Je te promets Blaster Blade, je retrouverai mes souvenirs, souffla-t-il.

Kai et Miwa avaient invité Kamui et Misaki dans un café à la fin de leur combat. Le deuxième ne savait pas comment amener la chose. Kai soupira et décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes.

-J'aimerais savoir si vous avez des pouvoirs, dit Kai.

Misaki et Kamui le regardaient étrangement tandis que Miwa trouvait son ami vraiment sans gêne mais au moins, il allait droit au but.

-Tu es timbré ! s'exclama Kamui. Je me tire.

\- Reste, tonna la voix de Kai.

Le plus jeune tressaillit avant de rester assis sur sa chaise pour regarder les yeux froids du plus âgé. Kamui était sûr d'une chose Kai Toshiki était fou.

-Ecoutez-le, je sais que cela peut paraître dingue dit comme ça, appuya Miwa en regardant son ami. Mais on a un souci de…

\- « Compagnon », termina Kai.

\- C'est ça, notre situation est assez compliquée et on aimerait ne pas se tromper sur les personnes.

\- J'imagine que cela à un lien avec le garçon effrayé d'hier, souffla Misaki d'une voix basse. Je n'en ai pas l'air mais j'observe tout de mon comptoir. La posture de ces hommes en costume montrait bien qui ne voulait pas que du bien à ce pauvre garçon. La manière dont il regardait également le magasin me disait qu'il était en danger.

\- Vous voulez dire que vous savez où il se trouve ! s'exclama Kamui.

\- Silence ! tonna la voix de Misaki.

Le gamin paniqua et se calma.

-Il est en sécurité ? demanda plus doucement le plus jeune.

\- Pour l'instant, seulement, nous avons un souci…

\- J'aimerai que vous le rencontriez, le coupa Kai.

\- Kai ! Ce n'est pas un peu précipité.

\- J'ai ressenti la même chose que lorsque j'ai rencontré Aichi. Je suis sûr que ce sont des « compagnons ».

Miwa regarda les deux personnes avant de soupirer. Seulement, comment pouvaient-ils présenter des inconnus à Aichi et est-ce qu'ils seront suivis. Certes, il n'y avait personne et ils s'étaient installés dans un coin assez isolé. Ils pouvaient parler librement mais ils ne pouvaient pas faire confiance à n'importe qui. Malgré tout, Miwa voulait protéger Aichi. Kai demanda au deux invités imprévus de venir avec lui et de faire attention, de prévenir s'ils se faisaient suivre.

Heureusement pour eux, personne ne les avait suivi. Miwa souffla de soulagement alors qu'il se trouvait devant l'appartement de Kai. Ce dernier sortit sa clé pour ouvrir la porte.

A l'intérieur, Aichi courait pour aller se cacher dans le premier endroit proche de lui, sous le lit de Kai. La porte s'ouvrit et il sentit son cœur battre rapidement dans sa poitrine. Les hommes de Takuto l'avaient retrouvé. Il se concentra sur un endroit où il pouvait se sentir en sécurité, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la voix de Miwa.

-Aichi, c'est nous, nous sommes rentrés ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Miwa, râla Kai.

\- N'oublie pas que le pauvre est un fugitif. Tu peux sortir !

Aichi se concentra dans la pièce et se téléporta devant les deux amis. Miwa sursauta en voyant d'un coup le garçon.

-Ne refais jamais ça, tu es peut-être libre mais cela ne te permet pas de me filer une crise cardiaque, s'énerva Miwa.

Seulement, l'attention d'Aichi était reportée sur les deux invités des garçons. Une peur sourde le prit aux tripes. Il ne connaissait aucune des deux personnes présentes. L'une était une femme qui devait avoir l'âge de Kai, elle avait un regard sévère. Des cheveux légèrement mauves coupés à la hauteur de ses épaules. Ses yeux turquoise semblaient le juger. Quant au deuxième, il était jeune avec des cheveux noirs attachés en une couette basse. Son regard vermeille le fixait comme si le garçon venait de faire une chose incroyable. D'un côté, sa téléportation avait dû le faire peur. Seulement, des deux Aichi étaient celui qui tremblaient de tous ses membres. Kai semblait l'avoir remarqué et soupira.

-Ils sont de notre côté, ne les voit pas comme une menace.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait ! s'exclama Aichi. Vous ne croyez pas que vous n'êtes déjà pas assez impliqués dans cette affaire. Je ne veux pas que vous subissiez les foudres de Takuto si jamais il me trouve avec vous. Je ne sais pas de quoi il est capable. Ecoutez, je crois que je devrais aller dans un autre endroit. C'est trop dangereux pour vous.

\- J'ai besoin d'une confirmation Aichi, expliqua Kai.

\- Sur quoi ? Tu voulais être sûr de leurs intentions ?

Kai soupira avant de prendre son poignet pour le tirer vers les deux inconnus. Il balança presque Aichi contre la femme qui le rattrapa. Le plus jeune posa sa main sur le garçon. Ce dernier sentit une aura familière, non deux auras familières, ils avaient également le Psyqualia. Le meilleur joueur de Vanguard sourit en voyant la tête d'Aichi, il avait raison Misaki et Kamui pouvaient être des compagnons pour aider le fugitif.

Aichi s'éloigna des deux nouveaux avant de regarder Kai avec des yeux surpris. Il reporta son attention sur les inconnus.

-Il semblerait que j'avais raison, sourit doucement Kai.

\- Kai, enfoiré, cela ne va pas bien de balancer des gens. Vous allez bien, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas blessé ? demanda le plus jeune à l'intention d'Aichi.

\- Je vais bien, merci. Comment l'as-tu su ? répliqua le téléporteur en fixant Kai avec un regard sévère.

Ce dernier soupira en sortant son jeu de cartes.

-Je l'ai su en jouant et en observant leur manière de jouer. Je peux sentir le Psyqualia à travers Vanguard, chose que je ne comprends pas. Miwa ne l'a pas sinon je sentirais une connexion.

\- Cela ne change rien Kai, s'énerva Aichi. Il vivait tranquillement durant des années, certes, ils l'ont. Mais ils ne se sont pas éveillés. Tu les exposes à des dangers dont tu ignores tous. Tu n'offres que plus de personnes à contrôler.

\- Aichi, tu devrais te calmer, essaya Miwa d'une voix mal assurée.

Le garçon regarda son ami et vit qu'autour de lui, des objets s'envolaient. Il écarquilla les yeux et sa colère tomba comme les éléments volants. Il n'avait pas senti son Psyqualia s'activer pourtant il avait la certitude que c'était comme lui avait expliqué Blaster Blade, son pouvoir grandit.

-Bon, on va tous se détendre avant de se faire remarquer, tenta Miwa. On va commencer par les présentations. Aichi, je te présente Tokura Misaki et Katsuragi Kamui, ce sont également des joueurs de Vanguard. S'ils sont là ce n'est pas pour te dénoncer ou quoi que ce soit. Ils veulent t'aider. Kai s'est mal pris mais c'est Kai. Tu devras t'y faire, nous sommes là pour toi. Moi sûr, je suis là. D'ailleurs, tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu avais une carte.

Aichi rougit et regarda Blaster Blade sur la table. Il la récupéra rapidement.

-Ce n'est rien.

\- Tu n'as pas à être timide sur ce sujet, je ne vais pas te voler ton précieux Blaster Blade.

\- Blaster Blade ? s'étonna Kai.

\- Waouh ! C'est impressionnant, elle fait partie des cartes rares, s'extasia Kamui.

\- La question que je me pose, c'est pourquoi tu sembles détester Vanguard mais pas cette carte.

\- Je crois que quelqu'un me l'a offert. Lorsque je suis arrivé dans l'immeuble de Takuto, c'était mon unique souvenir de mon ancienne vie. Attendez une minute…

Aichi regarda sa carte. Les paroles de Blaster Blade lui revinrent en mémoire. Voilà ce que voulez dire son partenaire. Cette carte était son seul lien avec son ancienne vie, il devait chercher la personne qui lui avait offert Blaster Blade. De sa découverte, le Psyqualia était lié au jeu Vanguard mais pourquoi certaines personnes l'avaient et d'autre non. C'était un mystère de plus. Aichi commençait avoir mal à la tête, il s'assit sur le lit. Il avait eu des réponses mais d'autres questions s'ajoutaient à la liste déjà longue.

-Aichi, partage avec nous. Cela te soulagera, conseilla Miwa.

\- J'ai parlé avec Blaster Blade, répondit Aichi

Kamui se mit à rire avant de voir le sérieux des personnes dans la pièce. Il se tut pour laisser son aîné parler.

-Il m'a parlé de pleins de choses mais cela soulève plusieurs questions. J'ai l'impression de faire du surplace. J'ai quitté l'immeuble pour répondre à des questions, finalement, je termine avec plus de questions que de réponses.

\- J'imagine que nous devrions partir, intervint Misaki. C'était une mauvaise idée de le voir. Ne t'en fais pas, nous ne dirons rien sur ta cachette. La récompense ne nous intéresse pas.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla Aichi. Je ne voulais pas m'énerver mais je suis stressé à l'idée qu'on me retrouve. Je n'ai quitté Takuto que depuis hier et j'ai la sensation qu'il va rapidement me trouver. J'ai peur à l'idée de revivre enfermer dans cet immeuble. J'aime les personnes qui sont comme moi mais j'avais l'impression d'être dans une prison dorée. On pouvait certes, se promener comme on voulait, seulement lorsqu'il s'agissait d'aller dehors, on n'avait pas le droit. Je découvrais le monde en m'installant sur le toit, aucune caméra pour m'empêcher de découvrir le monde des Humains.

\- Et finalement, tu as quitté cet endroit horrible et tu nous as rencontrés, sourit Miwa ravi. Puis, tu as découvert trois personnes ayant le même don que toi. Ce n'est pas rien. Regarde, cela veut dire que tu peux avoir une vie ordinaire comme nous tous. En tout cas, avec Kai, on va tout faire pour, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Si ce n'était pas le cas, il ne serait pas chez moi, répondit-il.

\- Merci.

\- En tout cas, je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance Aichi, s'exclama Kamui.

\- Moi aussi, ajouta Misaki. Je pense que tu pourras également être en paix dans le magasin de mon oncle, le CardCapital. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

Aichi paniqua à l'idée d'aller dehors, faisant rire Miwa.

-Ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, il faut attendre que la vague se calme, répliqua Kai.

\- Le patron a parlé, se moqua Miwa. Bon et si on jouait.

* * *

 **Voilà la fin du chapitre!**

 **J'espère que vous aimez ce chapitre avec l'intervention de Blaster Blade.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire.**

 **A la prochaine!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **Comme toujours, je suis au rendez-vous! (J'espère que ce sera le cas pour le chapitre 8)**

 **En tout cas, merci pour vos reviews énergique je dois dire, que cela me fait sourire à chaque fois.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapitre 6**_

 ** _._**

Quelques semaines étaient passées, Aichi passait un agréable moment en compagnie de ses quatre nouveaux amis. Il s'entendait surtout bien avec Kamui, Misaki et Miwa. Il avait dû mal à établir le dialogue avec Kai. Ce dernier semblait l'éviter comme si Aichi avait une malade contagieuse et le garçon ne comprenait pas ce comportement pourtant Kai avait été le premier à le soutenir. Il se souvenait des nuits où il se réveillait en sursaut. Il en avait parlé avec Miwa, son ami était une très bonne oreille. Tout comme Misaki, la jeune femme s'occupait de ses vêtements. Elle avait un très bon goût en matière d'habit. Dans la pile de linge offert par son amie, il y avait des pyjamas, des caleçons, des jeans, des pulls, des chemises, des tee-shirts, des shorts, des chaussettes, une paire de chaussures, des chaussons, une nouvelle paire de lunettes rouges et un bonnet noir. Misaki venait régulièrement dans l'appartement pour prendre des nouvelles d'Aichi ainsi que Miwa qui possédait un double des clés.

Kamui venait mais moins souvent, il avait énormément de choses à faire auprès de la Team Otokomae. Il s'occupait des formalités pour pouvoir quitter l'équipe et aller plus régulièrement au CardCapital. Le point négatif dans l'histoire était l'éveil du pouvoir de Misaki. Le Psyqualia s'était activé deux jours après sa rencontre avec Aichi. La jeune femme pouvait entendre les pensées des individus autour d'elle. Bien sûr grâce au conseil de son nouvel ami, elle avait pu contrôler rapidement son Psyqualia avant de devenir folle. Lire les pensées des personnes était un don tout comme une malédiction mais grâce à ce pouvoir, elle sentait qu'elle pouvait protéger Aichi. Durant la période où elle ne contrôlait plus rien, Misaki sut que le jeune garçon était une victime dans l'histoire concernant Takuto. Il ressentait une peur sourde à l'idée que le patron le retrouve.

Misaki voulut faire quelque chose pour Aichi, le pauvre restait enfermer dans l'appartement de Kai toute la journée. Avec l'accord de ses amis, elle avait parlé de leur situation à son oncle qui loin de les avoir disputé, voulait les aider à faire changer d'air le pauvre garçon qui avait troqué sa prison pour une autre prison un peu plus petite. Shin avait pris un mini-bus pour aller devant le dortoir de Kai. Actuellement, l'établissement était pratiquement vide, les étudiants qui vivaient dedans étaient rentrés chez eux pour les vacances d'été. Miwa avait préparé une tenue spéciale camouflage pour au cas où ils avaient des contrôles aux alentours de la ville. Aichi trépignait sur place en apprenant qu'il allait sortir de l'appartement de Kai pour une semaine. L'oncle de Misaki avait réservé un petit bungalow éloigné des côtes pour éviter d'être une proie facile auprès des chasseurs de tête qui continuaient la traque.

A côté du bungalow, il y avait un lac privé appartenant à la petite maison. Aichi sourit apprenant que ce sera véritablement des vacances. Mais il se doutait d'une chose. Les dates correspondaient parfaitement, il aurait dû se méfier des pouvoirs de Misaki. Nous étions au mois de Juin, précisément, le 6 Juin, son anniversaire.

Miwa chargea des bagages dans le coffre de la voiture et monta les étages pour avertir Aichi qu'il pouvait aller dans le mini-van. Le garçon sourit alors qu'il utilisa son Psyqualia pour se téléporter dans le petit bus. Le gérant sursauta en voyant le fameux Aichi apparaître soudainement dans son véhicule. Kamui était mort de rire alors que le plus vieux du groupe soupira en regardant la fenêtre. Personne n'avait vu le petit tour de magie de la part de Aichi. Miwa descendit en trombe pour découvrir ses amis dans la voiture, prêt à partir en vacances.

Misaki s'installa à côté de Shin pour lui donner les directions. Kamui se mit à côté de Aichi et Miwa prit place à côté de Kai. Le plus jeune raconta des traditions de vacances d'été. Ils avaient hâte de se retrouver au bungalow.

Par chance, il n'avait aucun contrôle de police à la sortie de la ville. Ils étaient désormais dans la campagne et Aichi s'extasia en voyant des champs à perte de vue. Ses mains sur la vitre, il souriait devant les paysages qui défilaient devant lui. Shin comprenait ce que voulait dire sa nièce, dans cette histoire Aichi était loin d'être un garçon dangereux. A le voir, on dirait plutôt un enfant innocent qui n'a rien connu de la vraie vie. Cela le conforta dans son envie d'aider le pauvre garçon. De toute façon, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, il ne pouvait rien cacher à Misaki et de ce qu'il avait saisi dans cette histoire, c'était que si Takuto retrouvait Aichi d'une quelconque manière, Kai, Misaki et Kamui pouvaient également disparaître de la circulation.

Il ne laisserait personne lui prendre la dernière famille qui lui restait. Son frère lui faisait confiance dans l'éducation de sa fille. En la voyant épanouie, il se dit qu'il avait réussi sa mission et qu'il continuera à voir son sourire.

Kai regarda du coin de l'œil Aichi. Il ne savait pas comment mais le garçon avait réussi à tracer son chemin doucement pour faire entièrement partie de sa vie. Il le voyait dormir dans son lit, totalement innocent. Le soir lorsqu'il rentrait, Aichi l'accueillait avec un beau sourire. Certes, le jeune homme n'était pas doué avec la vaisselle ou avec la cuisine. Combien de fois, il avait manqué de rire en découvrant de la nourriture carbonisée dans la poubelle. Seulement, Aichi faisait tout pour ne pas être un poids pour Kai. Cette pensée lui réchauffait le cœur, le problème était qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'intéresser à son colocataire. Il voyait ses « compagnons » toujours présents dans son appartement pour tenir compagnie à Aichi.

Il se souvint qu'une fois, il avait trouvé Miwa, Misaki, Kamui et Aichi danser dans son petit salon sur une musique qui lui était inconnu. Le dernier avait un sourire heureux, comme s'il ne s'était jamais amusé auparavant. Son meilleur ami avait fait virevolter le pauvre garçon mais cela ne faisait nullement diminuer le sourire d'Aichi. Il passait des bras de Miwa à ceux de Misaki et ils semblaient s'amuser à faire une étrange chorégraphie. Son colocataire avait même repéré Kai pour le forcer à s'intégrer dans leur danse farfelue. Seulement, le propriétaire s'assit sur le lit pour regarder les quatre danseurs ou plus précisément Aichi. Il souriait doucement en regardant discrètement le jeune garçon bouger en rythme avec ses partenaires, enfin il essayait. Misaki s'en sortait mieux que les trois garçons réunis. Miwa avait fait un mouvement qui désorienta Aichi et Kamui, les trois garçons se retrouvèrent au sol alors que Misaki rit, vite suivi du téléporteur et de ses amis. Kai se sentait un peu exclus dans cette joie pourtant il souriait également. La musique continuait en fond mais les quatre amis s'en fichaient. Leur moment avait été coupé.

-Kai, dit la voix de Miwa qui le réveilla.

Aichi regarda le garçon à l'arrière ses mains sur le cuir des sièges. Kai rougit en voyant son colocataire aussi prêt.

-Tout va bien, Kai ? demanda Aichi inquiet.

\- Oui, répondit-il en retournant regarder la fenêtre.

Aichi semblait déçu et Miwa haussa les épaules ne comprenant pas la réaction de son meilleur ami. Pour Misaki, elle savait que Kai pensait à Aichi, toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers lui depuis quelques temps. Seulement, pour l'instant, elle ne savait pas quoi faire des informations qu'elle venait de trouver. Ce n'était pas sa faute, son « don » avait agi de son propre chef. Ses leçons avec Aichi l'avaient aidée à mieux contrôler ses pouvoirs. Le garçon avait été un excellent mentor. Seulement, il pouvait arriver qu'il y ait des débordements comme à l'instant. Son professeur lui avait donné une image assez simple pour parler de son Psyqualia. Aichi lui avait expliqué qu'il connaissait quelqu'un avec un pouvoir presque similaire au sien. Si son ami ne faisait pas attention à ses capacités il pouvait envoyer des illusions à tout un immeuble. Il avait ajouté que c'était le problème d'une croissance de pouvoir.

Kamui lui soupirait se disant que dans cette voiture, il était le seul détenteur du Psyqualia à ne pas s'être éveillé à ce pouvoir. Lorsqu'il avait appris que Misaki avait le pouvoir de lire les pensées, il espérait avoir un pouvoir impressionnant comme Aichi. Etre capable de se téléporter où il voulait, devait être amusant. Seulement, il savait que chaque pouvoir était unique donc il pouvait dire adieu aux déplacements instantanés.

Miwa bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, il s'ennuyait dans cette voiture. Il devait trouver un moyen de faire passer le temps. Une lumière naquit ainsi qu'un sourire diabolique.

-Et si nous faisons un jeu ? proposa Miwa. Kai, tu seras obligé de jouer.

\- Quoi ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Tu veux jouer à quoi Miwa ? demanda Aichi excité.

\- Mon petit Aichi, doux et naïf. Nous allons faire un Action/Vérité. Je t'explique les règles. Tu as deux choix Action ou Vérité. Si tu choisis Action, tu es obligé que faire une chose, si tu prends Vérité, on te pose une question et tu dois répondre à la question le plus honnête possible. Et puis, si tu mens, nee-chan, le saura. Je commence, Kai ! Action ou Vérité.

\- Je ne joue pas.

\- Allez Kai ! intervint Aichi.

\- Donne le bon exemple Kai, ajouta Miwa.

\- Vérité.

Miwa se retint de hurler de joie en entendant son ami capitulé. Il sourit tout de même sachant qu'Aichi avait fait pencher la balance de son côté. Maintenant, il devait choisir sa question. Puis un sourire machiavélique apparut.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas dansé avec nous ? demanda Miwa.

Kai écarquilla les yeux avant de prendre un air détaché.

-Parce que vous avez l'air ridicule.

\- Menteur, souffla Misaki naturellement.

Kamui rit en voyant Kai rougir. Aichi regarda étrangement son colocataire avant de sourire. L'interrogé soupira avant de détourner les yeux. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas mentir.

-Je ne sais pas danser, répondit Kai.

\- Oh mais ce n'est pas un problème avant que tu arrives Aichi non plus ne savait pas danser. On aurait pu t'apprendre ou Aichi aurait pu le faire.

\- Miwa ! s'exclama Aichi rouge de honte.

\- Bon à toi Kai.

\- Misaki.

\- Je ne joue pas, annonça-t-elle.

\- Ah non Misaki, intervint Shin. C'est un moment de partage.

La jeune femme soupira.

-Vérité.

\- Je sens que tout le monde va dire « Vérité », remarqua Miwa.

\- As-tu déjà été dans un gang ? demanda Kai.

\- Pardon ! s'énerva-t-elle.

\- C'est une rumeur qui circule beaucoup au CardCapital, expliqua le meilleur ami à Aichi.

\- Ah bon ? Pourtant, je ne trouve pas, répondit-il.

\- C'est normal, ce sont des idées ridicules, répliqua sèchement Misaki. Miwa.

\- Atcha. Elle est rancunière. Allez c'est jeu, Action.

Un sourire machiavélique naquit sur les lèvres de la supposée délinquante.

-Je veux que tu passes la tête par la fenêtre et que tu parles d'un moment humiliant. N'oublie pas, je saurai que tu mens, sourit Misaki.

Miwa rouspéta avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre commençant à hurler le moment humiliant mais le moins humiliant de sa courte vie. Il expliqua qu'à l'âge de six ans, il avait fait tomber une tartine beurrée sur son pantalon, précisément sur son entrejambe. Sa mère n'a pas voulu le laisser se changer, il s'était présenté à l'école avec une tâche sur le pantalon. Aichi se retint de rire en apprenant ce « tragique » accident. Seulement, Miwa l'avait vu et comme Misaki, il comptait bien se venger.

-Aichi, action ou vérité ?

\- Euh… Vérité, répliqua Aichi rapidement.

\- Ce n'est que partie remise Aichi. Pourquoi refuses-tu de jouer à Vanguard ?

Aichi écarquilla les yeux avant de les baisser.

-Je… Ce n'est pas que je refuse de jouer, j'ai peur tout simplement, répondit-il. Ce jeu a un lien avec l'origine du pouvoir du Psyqualia.

\- Attends, tu viens de dire que Vanguard et le Psyqualia ont un lien, s'exclama Miwa surpris.

\- Oui, du moins de ce que j'ai découvert. Je sais qu'ils viennent tous les deux de Cray. Je n'ai pas tous les éléments mais j'aimerais découvrir tous les secrets au sujet du Psyqualia. Pour cela, je dois retrouver mes propres souvenirs pour que je sache comment mon pouvoir s'est éveillé.

\- Dis-moi Aichi, comment Takuto t'a rencontré ?

\- Je l'ignore. Mais je croyais qu'on jouait.

\- Oui mais tu ne nous dis pas tout donc il faut bien te soutirer des informations importantes, expliqua Miwa. Mais savoir que Vanguard et le pouvoir mystérieux ont un lien c'est tout de même étrange. Si cela se trouve, tu étais un Cardfighter. Donc il se peut que moi aussi, je peux m'éveiller au Psyqualia.

\- Je ne sais pas suffisamment pour te répondre. Le seul qui pourrait te dire c'est Léon. De nous quatre, c'est le seul avec ces souvenirs.

\- Les enfants, nous sommes arrivés ! s'exclama Shin interrompant la conversation.

Aichi coupa net à la conversation et Miwa soupira mais il avait appris plus de choses qu'au début de leur amitié. Il comprenait mieux la crainte de son ami mais aussi pourquoi Kai arrivait à savoir si une personne avait le Psyqualia ou non. Si les deux avaient un lien, il était donc logique que son meilleur ami sente ses « compagnons ». Kai avait écouté les informations et il comprenait également la situation. Le problème venait effectivement du déclencheur du pouvoir.

Ils arrivèrent dans le petit bungalow qui ressemblait à un chalet. Une petite maison entourée par une forêt dense. Aichi descendit rapidement pour découvrir une merveille d'architecture. Leur nouvel hébergement était sur deux étages et entièrement en bois. Devant il y avait un porche avec une petite balancelle. Shin demanda au plus grand de sortir les bagages du coffre laissant Aichi découvrir les environs. Le gérant sourit en voyant le sourire heureux du jeune garçon. Miwa porta quelques valises ainsi que Kai. Misaki ouvrit la porte permettant au jeune garçon de découvrir l'intérieur du chalet. Aichi s'extasia devant l'immensité de la pièce. L'appartement de Kai rentrait facilement dans le salon. Shin n'avait rien fait à moitié. Kamui s'installa sur le canapé pour tester. Il sourit en découvrant à quel point il était parfait. Aichi sourit alors qu'il faisait sa petite inspection des lieux.

-Aichi ! On dort ensemble ce soir ? proposa Kamui. Cela changera de Kai.

\- D'accord, sourit-il.

-Il y a quatre chambres dans ce bungalow donc il y aura de la place pour tout le monde. Nous avons également une terrasse si vous voulez jouer. J'ai même apporté des nouvelles cartes. Si tu veux Aichi, tu pourras découvrir les joies de Vanguard, énonça Shin en trimbalant les bagages à l'intérieur. Profitez.

* * *

 **Voilà la fin du chapitre!**

 **Donc si vous avez compris demain, ce sera la suite mais également un chapitre spécial avec l'anniversaire de mon petit bébé. (Ne me trucidez pas toutes les personnes que je trouve mignon sont mes petits bébés, j'ai déjà mon mari et c'est Shun Kazami de Bakugan) Ce mec pour moi est mon fantasme sur patte.**

 **Enfin bref, je m'égard. J'espère que vous avez bien aimé ce chapitre.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire.**

 **A la prochaine!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien. Comme promis, voici le chapitre pour l'anniversaire d'Aichi! Ne vous en faîtes pas, c'est un chapitre spécial sans l'être parce qu'il suit tout de même la trame de l'histoire. Donc pas de souci.**

 **En tout cas, merci pour vos reviews.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapitre 7**_

 _ **.**_

Aichi regardait Miwa et Kai jouer à Vanguard sur la terrasse. Le premier s'ennuyait parce qu'il n'avait rien à faire, même Misaki et Kamui jouaient à ce jeu. Shin dormait sur le canapé, la route avait été longue pour lui. Du coup, il se sentait seul. Aichi ne savait pas du tout où allait. Après un énième soupire, il se leva pour aller dans la forêt autour du domaine. Il connaissait assez bien la maison pour pouvoir se téléporter dans le bungalow. Aichi s'arrêta pour s'installer contre un arbre et il sortit sa carte de Blaster Blade. Il se sentait mal, il avait promis de retrouver cette personne mais il n'avait aucune piste. Aucun de ses souvenirs n'apparaissait pour lui donner le moindre indice.

Soudain, il sentit son Psyqualia s'activer, ses paupières se firent lourdes et il s'endormit.

 _Aichi ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir un bureau immense en haut d'un immeuble. Il vit une capsule à l'intérieur de la pièce et marcha vers le récipient. Le garçon écarquilla les yeux en découvrant Takuto. Seulement, il n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'il avait quitté, il y a quelques semaines._

 _Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur Takuto accompagné d'un garde du corps. Aichi tressaillit en revoyant les années auprès de l'enfant lui revinrent en mémoire. Il avait peur, il voulait quitter ce bureau. Il vit ses mains pour les découvrir transparentes. Il était comme un fantôme ici. Un bruit violent le réveilla._

 _-Je vous ai demandé de le retrouver ! s'énerva Takuto. Il a quitté la maison, il y a trois semaines. Pourquoi personne ne me l'a ramené ! S'il retrouve ses souvenirs avant que j'aie pu remettre la main sur lui, je n'aurai plus aucun contrôle. Toutes les personnes proches d'Aichi se souviendront de lui et cela sera considéré comme du kidnapping._

 _\- Mais Monsieur, vous avez encore Ren, Léon et Christopher, tenta le garde mais il se prit un coup de la part du patron._

 _\- Je travaille vraiment avec des incompétents. Le Psyqualia d'Aichi est bien plus important que celui des autres. Vous ne pouvez pas l'imaginer à quel point. Maintenant, laissez-moi et retrouvez Aichi._

 _Ce dernier paniqua en voyant le regard furieux de Takuto. L'enfant marcha avant de se stopper pour regarder autour de lui. Un sourire mauvais se peignit sur son visage._

 _-Bonjour Aichi, je vois que tu t'es amélioré. J'aurai aimé te voir en vrai mais je vais me contenté de ta projection astrale. Sache que je vais te trouver Aichi, où que tu sois et que les personnes qui te protègent, vivront un enfer. Je suis sûr que si je convins Ren, il pourra créer une belle illusion horrible envers tes protecteurs. Les choses sont simples Aichi, rends-toi et il n'arrivera rien à tes nouveaux amis. Sinon, tu as compris ce qui t'arrivera. J'espère te voir rapidement Aichi._

 _En pensant à ses amis, il sentait qu'il devait en parler rapidement à quelqu'un. Dire ce qu'il avait trouvé. L'image changea pour le faire découvrir Léon assit sur son bureau. Il était vêtu de son uniforme bleu. Son ami sursauta comme s'il venait de sentir un changement dans un chambre. Le garçon se retourna pour regarder dans sa direction._

 _-Salut Aichi, sourit-il ravi de sentir son ami. Tu as fait un sacré raffut en quittant le domaine de Takuto. J'imagine que la discussion va être à sens unique._

 _\- Léon…_

 _Le nommé écarquilla les yeux en entendant la voix d'Aichi._

 _-Finalement, non. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es venu à moi. Mais j'imagine que tu as une bonne excuse pour débarquer dans ma chambre, au lieu de Ren. Tu veux que j'aille le chercher ainsi que Christopher ?_

 _\- Non mais il faut que tu transmettes mon message et tu répondes à une question importante, j'ignore le temps que j'ai. Mon pouvoir n'a jamais fait une chose pareille. Enfin, peut-être une fois, pour que je puisse parler à Blaster Blade._

 _\- Blaster Blade ? Une carte Vanguard ? s'étonna Léon._

 _\- Oui, tu connais ? demanda Aichi heureux._

 _\- D'après le vent que tu dégages cela à un lien avec ta question. Mes ancêtres de la famille Souryou jouaient à ce jeu avant de disparaître._

 _\- Donc tu sais que Vanguard et le Psyqualia ont un lien. Je l'ai découvert, il y a peu de temps et que je peux retrouver mes souvenirs._

 _\- Vraiment ? Mais je croyais que Takuto vous les avez supprimés._

 _\- C'est compliqué à expliquer. Transmet juste ceci à Ren, c'est important. Ne pas faire confiance à Takuto, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais j'ai le sentiment que nous sommes tous en danger. Léon, tu dois savoir qu'il ne peut pas effacer des souvenirs, c'est une ruse. C'est pour ça que tu as tous tes souvenirs, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Je suis sûr de ce que j'avance. Ren et Christopher doivent également retrouver leur souvenir. Malheureusement, ils ne peuvent pas les retrouver ici. Nos souvenirs perdus ont un lien avec les cartes Vanguard. Nous avons dû nous éveiller grâce à ce jeu._

 _\- Donc, Vanguard serait la clé qui ouvre les portes du Psyqualia donc nous ne sommes pas les seuls. Je dois prévenir Jillian et Sharlene, elles ont peut-être…_

 _\- Je ne crois pas sinon tu l'aurais senti. Nous sentons les personnes avec ce pouvoir. J'ignore encore comment nous sommes choisis mais je ne sais pas quoi faire mes nouveaux amis sont en dangers par ma faute._

 _\- Non, je t'interdis de te rendre à Takuto, si ce que tu dis est vrai, pourquoi il n'y a pas plus de personnes contrôlant le Psyqualia ici. Nous sommes quatre, il y a plus d'un million de joueurs. On devrait être plus. Je me demande également comment il nous a trouvés. Trop de questions sans réponse. Je vais en parler discrètement à Ren et à Christopher. Depuis quelques temps, nous sommes étroitement surveillés. Et sinon pour tes valeureux protecteurs, tu vas faire quoi ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas._

 _\- Ils te sont fidèles Aichi._

 _\- Oui mais ils ont été engagés par Takuto…_

 _\- Olivier s'inquiète pour toi. Il se demande tout le temps si tu manges correctement et si tu es bien logé. Si tu n'as pas froid. Enfin, tu vois le topo de la mère poule._

 _\- Oui mais ne leur dit rien. Je ne veux vraiment pas que mes amis soient en danger par ma faute. Je sais que je peux te faire confiance. Tu tiens énormément à Sharlene et Jillian._

 _\- Je ne dirai rien. Aichi, je suis content pour toi. Retrouve tes souvenirs, je vais en parler à Ren et Christopher, je pense qu'ils seront ravis d'apprendre qu'ils peuvent avoir de nouveau des souvenirs._

 _Aichi sourit avant de se sentir tirer en arrière._

Il se retrouva de nouveau dans les bois. Le soleil commença à se coucher. Il avait discuté longuement avec Léon. Aichi espérait que son ami pouvait l'aider mais une chose était sure à présent tout avait un lien. Il restait certes des zones d'ombre mais les mots de Léon le perturbaient. Il pensait que les élus du Psyqualia étaient compliqués à trouver pourtant il en avait trouvé trois. Alors pourquoi, seulement quatre d'entre eux ont été enfermés dans cet immeuble. D'autres questions qui mériteraient des réponses claires. Aichi ne savait plus quoi faire.

Soudain, des voix le réveillèrent et Aichi regardait autour de lui pour se rappeler qu'il était loin du bungalow. Ils venaient de passer des heures loin de la surveillance de ses baby-sitters. Le garçon se leva et ne savait pas s'il devait rester là ou se téléporter pour retrouver ses amis.

Il essaya de se lever mais ses jambes ne lui répondaient plus. Le garçon devait rester assis au pied de son arbre en attendant de l'aide. Aichi entendit la voix de Miwa proche de lui. Il l'avait trouvé. Ses amis vinrent vers lui, soulagé de le voir sain et sauf. Misaki le prit immédiatement dans ses bras. Seulement, Aichi sentit une vive douleur sur sa joue et il vit la fille énervée. Ses traits étaient tirés sous le poids de la colère comme pour Kai. Ce dernier montrait clairement que si Misaki ne l'avait pas fait pas frapper, il l'aurait fait. Aichi regardait piteusement le sol alors que ses membres inférieurs ne répondaient plus. Il ne pouvait plus lever une jambe.

-Aichi, ça va ? demanda Shin.

\- Je ne peux plus me lever, souffla-t-il.

\- C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas pu rentrer ? questionna Miwa.

\- Je crois que je devrais tout vous raconter là-bas.

Shin prit Aichi sur son dos et le garçon soupira de fatigue. C'était la première fois que son pouvoir l'épuisait autant, d'un côté, il n'avait pas téléporté son corps mais son âme dans les locaux de Takuto. Il espérait que son pouvoir ne l'ait pas trahi même s'il voyait bien que l'homme ne l'avait pas trouvé. Aichi rentra à l'intérieur et il vit des pancartes avec les mots « joyeux anniversaire Aichi ». Le garçon écarquilla les yeux en voyant la décoration de la pièce. Il y avait des ballons bleus, un énorme gâteau avec le visage de Blaster Blade sur le buffet avec des sodas et des petits fours.

-On voulait te préparer une fête d'anniversaire et on a profité de ton absence pour la faire mais ne te voyant pas revenir, on a eu peur, expliqua Kamui.

\- Désolé, souffla Aichi.

Shin installa le garçon sur le canapé et tout le monde se mit devant Aichi avant de hurler « bon anniversaire ». L'homme du jour sourit avant de se rappeler qu'il ne devait pas se sentir heureux, il avait fait peur à tous ses amis pendant qu'il « discutait » avec Léon. Seulement, désormais, Aichi ne voyait plus de colère dans les yeux de Misaki, elle était soulagée, tout comme les autres. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, il voulait être honnête comme à Action ou Vérité. Il expliqua la nouveauté de son pouvoir, le fait qu'il avait Takuto puis son ami Léon avec qui ils avaient discuté longuement pour mettre ses autres amis à l'abris. Il espérait que le garçon du vent transmette son message aux autres pour quitter cette prison de mensonge.

Finalement, ses amis comprenaient mieux son absence prolongée et le refus de coopération de ses membres inférieurs. Seulement, tout le monde décida de discuter de tout ça demain, ce soir, ils voulaient fêter l'anniversaire d'Aichi.

La fête commença par la nourriture. Kamui avait amené les petits fours pour permettre à Aichi de goûter chacun des aliments. Chacun d'eux était délicieux et il se régalait. Puis vint le moment des cadeaux avant de souffler des bougies. Chacun lui avait offert un cadeau. Shin lui avait offert un booster pour lui permettre de commencer son propre deck de Cardfight Vanguard. Misaki lui donna un porte deck. Kamui lui offrit une peluche lapin, se disant que son ami n'avait jamais dû avoir de doudou. Et puis, sur le coup, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi offrir à son ami. Miwa lui avait offert des nouveaux vêtements pour compléter sa garde-robe. Et pour finir, Kai donna à Aichi un collier en argent avec une petite épée pour pendentif. Le garçon sourit reconnaissant légèrement l'arme de Blaster Blade. Le garçon fronça les sourcils en voyant une inscription sur la lame comme pour l'épée Excalibur. Il put lire son nom sur le pendentif. Il remercia ses amis pour les cadeaux et Kai mit le collier à Aichi. Ce dernier sourit en sentant le métal froid contre sa peau.

Après avoir soufflé les bougies et mangé le gâteau. La fête débuta joyeusement. Il y avait une cérémonie costumée. Chacun devait se déguiser. Un tirage au sort avait eu pour laisser faire le hasard. Il s'agissait de personnage de Vanguard. Aichi tira en premier pour tomber sur Marron. Misaki, étant la seule fille passa en deuxième, elle piocha Amaterasu. Kamui eut Gancelot. Miwa sourit lorsqu'il eut Thar et pour terminer Kai soupira en lisant qu'il avait eu Alfred. Tout le monde remarquait qu'il y avait beaucoup de Royal Paladins, en hommage à Aichi et sa précieuse carte Blaster Blade. Shin sortit les costumes et laissa les jeunes entre eux pour aller se coucher.

Les jeux avaient débuté. Chacun s'était déguisé et faisait des jeux de rôles. Etrangement, la star de leur jeu fut Marron, soit Aichi, il était presque considéré comme une princesse. Miwa souriait sous cape à chaque fois qu'il voyait son meilleur ami proche du jeune téléporteur. Finalement, à la fin des jeux de rôles, Miwa prit une bouteille énonçant la règle.

-Alors c'est simple, c'est le jeu du baiser. Une personne fait tourner la bouteille lorsque celle-ci pointe une personne les deux personnes doivent s'embrasser. Par exemple, si Aichi, tu tournes la bouteille et qu'elle s'arrête sur Misaki, tu dois l'embrasser. Et vu que tu es le roi de la soirée à toi l'honneur.

Aichi prit la bouteille pour la place au milieu et la fit tourner. Miwa priait pour qu'elle atterrisse sur une certaine personne. Misaki soupira à côté de lui et finalement elle s'arrêta sur Kamui. Les deux garçons se regardèrent. Le Thar de la soirée soupira de frustration. Les deux garçons durent s'embrasser rapidement mais Aichi se fit quand même mal en sentant un courant électrique. Il se dit que cela devait être normal. Kamui prit la bouteille et elle atterrit sur Miwa. Ce dernier paniqua mais il le fit tout de même. Seulement, à peine leurs lèvres se posèrent que le garçon s'éloigna du plus jeune.

-Bon sang, j'ai pris le jus, râla Miwa.

\- Toi aussi Miwa ? s'étonna Aichi.

\- Bon à mon tour, s'extasia le garçon.

Il fit tourner la bouteille et elle atterrit sur Kai. Un silence suivit l'événement. Personne n'osait parler. Finalement, Miwa se dit que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée. Il voulait vivre, seulement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Kai l'embrasse rapidement. Il fit tourner la bouteille. Miwa devait être content mais le pauvre était choqué par le baiser chaste de son meilleur ami. La bouteille pointait Aichi. Ce dernier sentit son cœur battre rapidement dans sa poitrine alors qu'il vit Kai s'approcher de lui. Alfred d'un soir posa délicatement ses lèvres contre celle d'Aichi et d'un coup il sentit la même connexion que le jour où ils se sont rencontrés.

 _-Imagine-toi aussi puissant que le guerrier sur cette carte !_ retentit une voix d'enfant dans son esprit.

Kai s'éloigna mais Aichi était perdu, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

* * *

 **Et voilà la fin du chapitre!**

 **Je suis sûre que vous êtes passé(e)s par pleins de sentiments durant la lecture. Mais que la meilleure que vous gardez c'est cette fin.**

 **Enfin, ils s'embrassent même si c'est pour un jeu. Pauvre Miwa, je crois qu'il ne se remettra pas d'avoir embrassé son meilleur ami.**

 **En tout cas, le chapitre 8 est prêt donc vous l'aurez demain!**

 **A la prochaine!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **Je vois que vous avez adoré le précédent chapitre. Comme quoi, je me disais bien que la fin allait vous attirez. Sinon, je ne sais pas comment l'annoncer, ne vous en faîtes pas, je ne l'abandonne pas cela n'a rien à voir. Voilà j'ai un peu de retard sur l'écriture, je ne sais pas si demain je vais pouvoir vous offrir le chapitre 9. J'ai écrit la moitié mais actuellement il y a beaucoup de chose qui se produise en même temps. Donc je vous préviens en avance. De plus, une petite bonne nouvelle, la fiction est vers sa fin. A mon avis, il reste après ce chapitre environ 3 ou 4 chapitres.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews comme toujours cela me donne le sourire.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapitre 8**_

 _ **.**_

La maison était silencieuse, après le jeu, d'un accord commun. Les jeunes avaient décidé d'aller se coucher. Seulement, seul Aichi ne dormait pas. La voix continuait de résonner dans sa tête. Il ne comprenait pas ce que c'était, il entendait des résidus étranges et dès qu'Aichi tentait d'aller plus loin dans sa recherche, une douleur fulgurante le prenait.

Sachant qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir. Le garçon quitta son lit pour se rendre dans le salon où il avait encore des résidus de la fête. Il prit le cadeau de Shin pour regarder les cartes qui avaient dans le paquet de cinquante cartes. Il admirait les dessins des cartes remarquant qu'il avait plusieurs modèles, plusieurs « clans ». Aichi ne comprenait pas bien comment cela fonctionnait. Il soupira alors qu'il décida d'aller s'installer sur le canapé pour regarder le plafond.

- _Imagine-toi aussi puissant que le guerrier que sur cette carte_ , retentit de nouveau la voix.

Aichi sortit Blaster Blade avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Il n'était pas sûre de ce qu'il venait de découvrir mais il espérait que ce soit ce qu'il croit. Cela lui donna de l'espoir de retrouver ses souvenirs si ce qu'il entend, venait de ses souvenirs perdus. Seulement, pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi avait-il entendu cette voix au moment où il avait embrassé Kai ? Son colocataire avait-il un lien avec son passé disparu ? Aichi décida qu'il devait travailler de ce côté-là. Seulement, comment amener son ami à l'embrasser de nouveau ?

Soudain, un bruit l'attira et Aichi vit Miwa descendre les escaliers avec un air endormi. L'arrivant bâilla un grand coup avant de passer ses doigts dans les cheveux. Il marmonna quelque chose sur « Kai », « un baiser » et un « cauchemar ». Miwa regarda le salon pour remarquer Aichi sur le canapé. Les lumières se mirent à tressauter dans la pièce et les garçons se regardèrent étrangement.

-C'est toi qui me trucide les yeux ? demanda Miwa qui posa son bras devant ses yeux.

\- Je n'ai pas ce pouvoir.

Un cri retentit à la l'étage et les deux garçons remontèrent vite pour découvrir un Kamui paniqué. Il posa sa main sur le mur et de nouveau la lumière fit des siennes. Aichi sentit immédiatement le pouvoir du Psyqualia. Il courut vers Kamui alors que tout le monde se réveilla à cause du souci des lumières. Il fallait que le garçon se calme avant de faire cramer toute la maison. Un départ de feu attira l'attention de Kai qui prit immédiatement un extincteur et il éteignit les petites flammes avant qu'elles ne grossissent. Le guérisseur soupira alors qu'il reporta son attention sur Aichi qui donna des conseils à Kamui pour se détendre. Ce dernier respira doucement alors qu'il enleva doucement la main du mur et les lumières s'éteignirent.

-Bon sang, c'est quoi ce bordel ? dit Kamui en regardant ses mains.

\- Le Psyqualia, répondit Aichi. Lorsque je t'ai touché, il était présent et vif. Comme Misaki, tu t'es éveillé et tu l'as activé dans ton sommeil. Seulement, vu ce que je vois, il y avait un début quelques heures plus tôt.

\- Tu veux parler de ces fameux coups de jus ? s'exclama Miwa.

\- Je pense que Kamui peut contrôler l'électricité, ajouta le téléporteur.

\- Et voilà, je suis le seul sans pouvoir, soupira le seul adolescent sans Psyqualia.

\- Ce n'est pas si mal, Miwa, intervint Misaki.

\- Je n'arrive pas à le croire, souffla Kamui en regardant ses mains.

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers le plus jeune qui commença à s'extasier sur son nouveau pouvoir. Il sauta de partout ravi d'avoir un pouvoir « aussi cool ». Dès que Kamui annonça qu'avec son pouvoir il pouvait repousser « la terrible Nagisa ». Aichi réagit au cœur de tour.

-Non ! cria-t-il.

Cette fois-ci, les têtes tournèrent vers Aichi qui fixait Kamui paniqué. Les Cardfighters ne comprenaient pas la réaction de leur ami.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Aichi ? demanda Miwa.

Le garçon sursauta avant de regarder le sol.

-D'après Blaster Blade, ce n'est pas Takuto qui m'a pris mes souvenirs mais la planète Cray.

\- Quoi ! s'exclama la tribu.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous le cacher mais je ne savais pas comment amener le sujet. J'avais peur car selon les dires de mon partenaire, j'aurai blessé des personnes avec mon Psyqualia et c'est une sorte de punition sévère.

\- Donc tu as blessé quelqu'un et on t'a puni en t'enlevant tes souvenirs ainsi que celle des personnes qui te sont liées, résuma Kai.

\- Mon dieu, je plaisantais divinité de Cray, paniqua Kamui.

\- Tu n'as fait de mal Kamui, rit Aichi.

\- Mais toi, tu as fait quoi ? demanda Miwa.

Le garçon le regarda comme s'il avait perdu la tête.

-Oups, j'avais oublié mais si tu ne t'en souviens plus comment tu peux faire attention la prochaine fois. C'est tout de même un peu radical comme méthode mais je comprends également pourquoi Kai n'a et n'aura jamais de soucis de mémoire. Son pouvoir est curatif donc comment peut-il blesser quelqu'un.

\- Bon, nous ferons mieux de retourner nous coucher, annonça Shin en bâillant. Nous parlerons de tout ça dans quelques heures.

\- C'est vrai que je voulais aller aux toilettes, répliqua Miwa en descendant en trombe les escaliers.

Aichi regarda Kai et voulut lui parler mais pour lui dire quoi « excuse-moi Kai mais est-ce que tu serais dans mes souvenirs perdus ? ». C'était impossible. Si c'était vrai, le seul moyen serait que lui-même retrouve ses propres souvenirs. Pour cela, il devait retrouver la personne qui lui avait offert Blaster Blade.

Tout le monde partit dans sa chambre et Kai n'arrivait plus à dormir. Les prémices de son rêve le hantaient encore. Il avait réussi à cacher son état à la troupe qui l'entourait, même s'il sentait que Misaki l'avait remarqué. Kai savait que son pouvoir n'était pas encore totalement sous contrôle donc elle avait dû percevoir sa gêne, priant pour que personne ne remarque qu'il avait une érection plutôt gênante. Il repensait sans cesse aux lèvres d'Aichi sur les siennes et il avait rêvé qu'il continuait ce jeu plus longuement. Les deux garçons allongés sur le lit de Kai, s'embrassant se découvrant mutuellement à travers des caresses intimes. Seulement, son rêve s'était coupé par la faute de Kamui et de l'éveil de son pouvoir. Puis voir le garçon de son rêve avec des mignons petits épis devant lui l'avait mis mal à l'aise. Kai aurait aimé envoyer tout le monde au lit pour qu'il puisse rester seul avec Aichi. S'il s'écoutait le guérisseur l'aurait enlevé pour continuer son rêve dans la vraie vie.

Kai soupira alors qu'il se leva pour aller dans le salon. Le meilleur joueur de Vanguard s'étonna de voir de la lumière et il vit Aichi installer sur une table, regardant les cartes essayant de comprendre le fonctionnement. Kai sourit alors qu'il alla s'installer à côté de son ami. Ce dernier sursauta en sentant une présence. Il se calma en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Kai.

-Tu ne devrais pas être au lit ? demanda Kai.

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Donc j'essaie de comprendre comment ce jeu fonctionne.

\- C'est simple, je vais t'expliquer. Tu as plusieurs clans, ton Blaster Blade fait partie du clan des « Royals Paladins ». Je te conseille de rester dans cette famille, et puis, je pense que c'est un clan qui te correspond plutôt bien.

\- Euh…

\- Oui, une chose à la fois, si tu as que des cartes du même clan tu peux utiliser leur compétence au maximum. Par exemple, regarde cette carte. Alfred peut gagner de la puissance grâce aux Royals Paladins présents sur ton terrain. Si tu n'as pas de Royals Paladins, l'effet sera moins impressionnant.

\- Mais comment savoir lesquels il faut.

\- Déjà, il est important d'avoir des grades 0, 1, 2 et 3. Tu vois dans le coin en haut à droite correspond au grade de tes cartes. Ensuite, il faut regarder les pouvoirs de chacune des cartes. Par exemple, regarde celle-ci, Flogal, il s'agit d'un stand trigger. Tu les reconnais grâce à la petite boîte bleu à l'opposée du grade. Elle permet au joueur qui pioche de pouvoir continue le combat et d'augmenter la puissance d'une de ses cartes. Tu as au total quatre boîtes de couleur différente.

Aichi regarda les cartes et vit plusieurs familles dedans il récupéra dans un premier temps la famille Royal Paladin. Le garçon reconnut Marron, le personnage qu'il a interprété quelques heures plus tôt. Il regarda l'image de Alfred, il sourit en revoyant le visage de Kai dans les habits de cette carte. Aichi sourit pour finalement regarder son voisin de chaise.

-Merci d'avoir pris le temps de m'expliquer, je l'avoue que je ne comprenais pas grand-chose. Tu dois me prendre pour un idiot.

\- Pas du tout, ne t'en fais pas.

Il sourit doucement avant de retourner sur ses cartes. Kai luttait contre son envie de l'embrasser.

-Je sais que cela peut être bizarre mais je crois que j'ai retrouvé un fragment de mes souvenirs, dit Aichi en regardant les cartes de Royal Paladin.

\- Sérieusement, c'est une bonne nouvelle, répondit Kai.

\- Oui, j'imagine. Je peux te poser une question ?

Kai haussa les épaules.

-J'ai l'impression que tu ne m'apprécies pas trop. C'est normal ?

\- Tu te fais des idées. C'est juste que je ne sais pas comment réagir à tout ce que je ressens.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens qui te mets mal à l'aise ? Miwa m'a dit que je n'avais pas à m'en faire que derrière cette carapace d'indifférence, tu étais quelqu'un de sensible, c'est pour cela que le Psyqualia t'a donné le pouvoir de guérir. Pour ma part, j'ignore pourquoi j'ai obtenu le pouvoir de me téléporter.

\- Tu sais ce n'est pas notre pouvoir qui fait qui nous sommes. J'ai toujours considéré ce Psyqualia comme une malédiction. J'avais beau me blesser dès que je rentrais en contact avec du sang ma plaie se soignait automatiquement. C'est pour cela que j'ai mis des gants en plastique lorsque je me suis occupé de la puce. Si ma main a été en contact directe avec ton sang, j'aurais mis plus de temps pour te retirer cette vermine.

\- Et je ne t'ai jamais remercié ce jour-là. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Sans ton intervention, je ne serais pas ici. Alors, je voulais te dire merci.

Aichi lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

-Je vais aller me coucher, à tout à l'heure, j'espère que je pourrais enfin aller me baigner.

Le garçon se leva mais Kai retint le poignet d'Aichi. Ce dernier se retourna et sans qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Le garçon écarquilla les yeux alors que de nouvelles images apparaissaient.

 _« Tu es dans un sale état. Tu as encore perdu un combat ou quoi ? »_

 _« Il y a un beau guerrier puissant et fort sur cette carte ! »_

 _« Imagine-toi grand et fort comme le guerrier sur cette carte ! »_

 _« Laissez-le c'est moi que vous voulez ! cria la voix d'Aichi enfant. »_

Ce dernier s'éloigna de Kai. Aichi écarquilla les yeux. Kai lui prit le recul du garçon comme un rejet. Il commença à s'éloigner mais il sentit une pression sur son poignet. Le plus vieux se retourna et il vit le regard d'Aichi. Ce dernier sourit, il retrouvait des souvenirs et il comprit pourquoi. Le garçon ne savait pas si c'était le hasard ou le destin mais en face de lui se trouvait la personne qui recherchait depuis qu'il avait quitté Takuto. Blaster Blade avait été formel à ce sujet. Lorsqu'il retrouvera celui qu'il lui avait offert cette carte, ses souvenirs reviendraient. Aichi sourit alors qu'il sentait le voile de ses années disparaître petit à petit.

-Je retrouve mes souvenirs, souffla Aichi ravi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai retrouvé quelqu'un. Kai, on se connaît.

Dans son immeuble, Takuto sentit une brûlure dans sa poitrine. Il ragea alors qu'il sentait son lien avec Aichi disparaître. Le garçon était en train de retrouver ses souvenirs. Le gamin frappa durement l'ordinateur présent sur son bureau. L'appareil s'éclata contre le sol alors qu'une rage sourde le prenait.

-Encore ! Il me l'a encore pris ! Kai Toshiki. Serra ! s'exclama Takuto.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme aux cheveux violets.

-Monsieur ?

\- Je veux que tu me trouves Kai Toshiki, si tu le trouves, tu trouveras Aichi. Avec ou sans ses souvenirs, je ne laisserai personne se mettre en travers de mon chemin.

\- Bien Monsieur.

Serra quitta la pièce laissant Takuto seul devant la capsule.

-Bientôt, mon double, j'espère que tu es prêt à me revoir.

* * *

 **Voilà la fin du chapitre!**

 **Takuto et son plan machiavélique! Des questions qui se rajoutent au mystère de notre histoire.**

 **Aichi qui est entrain de voir le voile de ses souvenirs disparaître et il en sera de même pour les personnes qu'il connaît.**

 **Le deuxième baiser et les sentiments de Kai qui se révèlent.**

 **Un chapitre plein d'émotion.**

 **Je vous dis comme toujours à la prochaine!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **Finalement, je me suis sous-estimée ce n'est pas nouveau. Donc tout ira bien, ne vous en faîtes pas. Ne vous inquiétez pas, une nouvelle histoire prendra la relève, je donnerai son résumé au tout dernier chapitre. Le temps que je travaille sur le scénario.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews qui donnent la banane avant de commencer la journée.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous et à toutes!**

* * *

 ** _._**

 _ **Chapitre 9**_

 _ **.**_

Aichi sentit quelque chose se briser et Kai écarquilla les yeux en entendant les mots du garçon avant qu'un voile disparu. Il se revit jeune en face d'un petit avec des pansements sur le visage. Il tendait une Kai et pas n'importe laquelle. Blaster Blade.

Il revint auprès d'Aichi qui sourit émerveillé. Seulement, ce sourire ne ressemblait à rien à celui qu'il aurait espéré voir. Kai se sentit blessé, il avait embrassé Aichi et ce dernier ne pensait qu'à ses souvenirs qui refaisaient surface. Certes, c'était une sacré nouvelle, apprendre que les deux garçons se connaissaient déjà avant l'histoire de la fugue d'Aichi. Seulement, il aurait aimé que ce dernier ne reste pas concentrer sur autre chose. Puis les mots de son interlocuteur l'achevèrent.

-Si cela se trouve, mes parents se souviennent également de moi. Il faut que je les retrouve ! s'extasia Aichi

\- Tu n'oublies pas quelques choses ? le coupa Kai.

\- Attends, mes souvenirs vont revenir entièrement.

\- Je ne te parlais pas de tes souvenirs mais de quelques choses de plus récent.

Aichi rougit se rappelant que la raison pour laquelle il avait de nouveau ses souvenirs c'était parce qu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Seulement, le garçon ne savait pas quoi dire. Il voulait éviter cette conversation car il ne voulait pas blesser Kai. Il aimait bien le garçon mais… Oh bon sang, c'était trop compliqué. Son colocataire semblait avoir remarqué son désarroi parce qu'il soupira.

-Tu sais quoi laisse tomber, profite de tes souvenirs retrouvés, répliqua-t-il froidement.

Kai quitta le salon laissant Aichi seul alors que son cœur se mit à le faire souffrir. Des larmes commencèrent à couler. Le garçon s'effondra au sol, il venait de blesser Kai tout ça parce qu'il ignorait ce qu'il ressentait. Oui, il appréciait son ami mais pas de cette manière, enfin, il ne savait pas. Aichi soupira alors qu'il décida de suivre ses souvenirs pour retrouver ses parents. Ces derniers devaient être inquiet après l'avoir oublié pendant une bonne dizaine d'année.

Le garçon se concentra sur ses souvenirs pour retrouver la maison de son enfance. Lorsqu'il atterrit devant la maison, le soleil commençait à se lever. Il se trouvait devant une belle demeure familiale. Aichi souffla doucement alors qu'il décida de prendre son courage à deux mains et monta les escaliers qui le menaient à son « possible » foyer.

Il leva sa main avant de la redescendre, Aichi ne savait pas quoi faire c'était comme avec Kai mais en moins pire. Le garçon était perdu, tous ses souvenirs, les avoir retrouvés, lui faisait souffrir, il était tiraillé avec la simple idée de perdre une deuxième fois son ami. Aichi écarquilla les yeux, pourquoi une deuxième fois.

-Finalement, je t'ai trouvé facilement Aichi, retentit une voix que le garçon reconnaissait bien, Serra.

Aichi se retourna pour découvrir son ancien garde du corps devant le portail. Il avait un sourire mauvais. Le téléporteur allait courir mais il sentit un courant froid envelopper ses jambes. Le garçon essaya de se défaire en se téléportant seulement la glace se solidifiait.

-J'ai bien fait d'écouter mon instinct. Je me doutais qu'une fois tes souvenirs de retour, tu ne voudrais qu'une chose, revoir ta famille. Takuto sera ravi de te voir, j'en ai marre qu'il nous hurle dessus affirmant que nous sommes des incapables.

Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Serra libéra Aichi. Il s'agissait d'une femme assez jeune avec des cheveux bleu clair. Le garde du corps s'enfuit se promettant que la prochaine fois, il aurait la proie de son patron. La dame écarquilla les yeux en voyant la personne devant elle, comme si un voile se leva. Elle prit le garçon dans ses bras.

-Aichi ! Mon Aichi ! pleura la femme. Comment j'ai pu… Oh bon sang, mon bébé !

Aichi ne savait pas comment le prendre puis un autre voile se dissipa. Des larmes s'écoulèrent alors qu'il rendit son étreinte.

-Maman…

Kai était énervé. Aichi avait disparu et il sentait que c'était sa faute. Bon, il n'aurait pas dû brusquer le garçon alors qu'il venait de retrouver la mémoire, mais il avait eu l'impression que son ami s'était servi de lui pour retrouver ses souvenirs disparus, qu'il avait joué avec ses sentiments naissants.

Kamui avait fait sauter un four, un grille-pain et une lampe quand il voulut s'éloigner de la cuisine. Misaki était d'une humeur maussade, fusillant le râleur. Ce dernier tentait d'éviter de regarder la jeune femme et donc discuter, enfin, c'était un grand mot. Il écoutait pendant que Miwa lui hurlait également qu'il n'était qu'un imbécile.

-Bon sang, si tu l'as encore embrassé, le pauvre. Tu ne lui as pas laissé le temps de réfléchir. Tu as voulu ta réponse comme un homme des cavernes. Aichi a vécu dans une sorte de prison dorée, il ne doit pas connaître ce sentiment. Je ne sais même pas s'il est déjà tombé amoureux de quelqu'un. Toi, tu es différent. Tu as grandi avec tous tes souvenirs et lui non. Personne ne peut se mettre à sa place, s'énerva Miwa en faisant les cent pas.

\- Nous si, intervint une voix.

Le groupe tourna la tête pour découvrir un trio hétéroclite. Un roux, un blond et un aux longs cheveux rose pâle attachés en queue de cheval.

-Euh… Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

\- Je ne m'appelle pas « qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là » ? répondit le deuxième d'un air légèrement absent.

Misaki sentit quelque chose à travers ces nouveaux arrivants.

-Vous êtes des amis d'Aichi.

\- Oui. Est-il ici ? demanda le premier. Mince, je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis Léon, l'illuminé est Ren et pour terminer voici Christopher. J'ai suivi le vent hier soir lorsque nous avons quitté Takuto pour retrouver Aichi. Nous sommes de son côté mais on aimerait l'aider. Takuto a envoyé son pire chasseur à sa poursuite, nous voulions le prévenir.

\- On doit partir immédiatement ! s'exclama Kamui.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Aichi a retrouvé la mémoire cette nuit, il est reparti pour sans doute assemblée les pièces de son existence en commençant par retrouver ses parents, répondit Kai.

\- On doit le retrouver avant Serra ! paniqua Léon.

\- Vous pouvez nous expliquer ! répliqua Miwa.

\- Pas le temps, seulement, on n'a pas de voiture, nous sommes venus en faisant du stop, nous ne sommes pas recherchés contrairement à Aichi et nous n'avons pas de puces pour avertir Takuto de notre position, intervint Christopher.

Le groupe partit dans le mini-bus et ils durent se serrer pour inviter tout le monde dans la voiture.

-Pourquoi Aichi était le seul à avoir cette puce ? demanda Miwa.

\- Cela m'a toujours étonné, je l'avoue, répondit Ren en regardant le plafond de la voiture. De plus, il n'a été difficile pour nous de sortir de l'immeuble malgré le renforcement de la sécurité. Comme si nous étions juste des figurants. Je suis pourtant arrivé avant Aichi.

\- Tu as connu Aichi quand il est arrivé chez Takuto ? s'étonna Kai.

\- Bien sûr, je venais d'arriver quelques jours avant Aichi. Takuto m'avait dit que je ne serai pas seul bien longtemps et il n'a pas menti. Il est venu avec lui. Seulement, il avait l'air d'un zombie. Mais le pire avait été le regard sombre de Takuto en regardant Aichi.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Misaki.

\- Il venait de perdre ses souvenirs mais ce n'était le fait qu'il ressemble à un zombie qui m'a choqué. Il était blessé donc il avait à mon avis perdu sa mémoire en essayant de se protéger. Seulement, connaissant Aichi, je pense qu'il devait protéger quelqu'un. Qu'on le frappe, il s'en fichait mais qu'on s'en prenne à quelqu'un qu'il aime c'était inconcevable, continua Ren.

\- Donc si Aichi a perdu ses souvenirs c'est parce qu'il avait protégé quelqu'un ? s'étonna Kamui.

\- Maintenant que le sceau qui retenait les souvenirs des personnes qui sont liés à l'époque où Aichi était enfant nous pourrons enfin découvrir la vérité sur les circonstances de sa perte de mémoire. Et ce que veut vraiment Takuto. Le fait qu'il veut Aichi cache quelque chose. Je ne serais même pas étonné de découvrir que nous n'étions que des pions pour que Takuto garde notre ami sous sa coupe, dit Léon.

Ce dernier sentit un vent différent, il semblait l'appeler. Le garçon alla vers Shin.

-Prenez la première sortie immédiatement ! s'exclama Léon sous le cri surpris du conducteur.

\- Mais je croyais qu'on devait rentrer à Tokyo pour retrouver Aichi.

\- Oui je sens quelque chose donc prenez cette sortie.

\- Faîtes ce qu'il dit, ajouta Ren.

Shin hocha la tête avant de prendre la sortie de l'autoroute. Léon donna des explications de la voie à prendre. Le vent souffla plus fort et le jeune homme ordonna au conducteur de s'arrêter, ce qu'il fit.

Léon sortit de la voiture suivi par le groupe excepté Shin qui devait rester dans la voiture.

Aichi ne se sentait pas aussi heureux qu'il le voudrait. Il venait de retrouver sa mère. Ce dernière pleurait s'accusant d'avoir oublié son propre enfant, qu'elle était une mère horrible. Pourtant, selon le garçon, ce n'était pas sa faute mais de la sienne. Le brouillard sur ses souvenirs diminuait mais restait présent.

Un bruit vers la porte de la cuisine attira l'attention d'Aichi et il vit une petite fille. Le garçon sourit alors qu'un nouveau voile disparue.

-Emi, souffla-t-il.

La jeune fille regarda le garçon dans le salon de ses deux perles bleus. La mère rentra dans la pièce pour embrasser la nouvelle arrivante qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Le visage endormi, Aichi comprit qu'elle venait de se lever. Il avait devant lui sa petite sœur, Emi. Dans ses souvenirs, elle n'était qu'un bébé qui apprenait à être propre. Aichi pleura doucement alors qu'il prit sa sœur dans ses bras. Cette dernière était de plus en plus perdu. Comment ce garçon la connaissait ? Le plus fascinant pour elle était sa ressemblance avec leur mère. Une larme s'écoula de ses yeux.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué, lui dit le garçon.

Des images déferlèrent derrière l'iris d'Emi. Elle revoyait un garçon qui la faisait rire, qui s'occupait d'elle. Il avait des pansements sur le visage mais il s'amusait toujours à lui faire des grimaces.

-Aichi, souffla Emi.

\- Oui Emi, c'est moi petite sœur.

Elle pleura sous les yeux humides de leur mère qui regardait la fratrie de nouveau réunie. Son bébé était à la maison, si le père de ses enfants était encore en vie, il serait également ému de ces retrouvaille. En voyant son fils, elle se demanda ce qu'il avait fait durant ces années. La mère se souvenait d'un petit garçon qui rentrait à la maison couvert de blessures en tout genre. Maintenant, il s'agissait d'un adolescent. Cette fois-ci, elle se promit de protéger sa famille.

Léon suivit le vent qui lui montrait le chemin à travers la forêt dense. Tout le monde faisait attention où ils mettaient les pieds. Ils arrivèrent devant un immense lac qui s'illumina lorsque tout le monde se trouva devant lui. Une silhouette transparente se forma à la surface de l'eau. Ren fronça les sourcils en voyant le garçon au milieu du lac. La personne marcha doucement vers le rivage et les trois fugueurs se mirent en position de combat.

La forme spectrale était jeune, des yeux jaunes doux avec des cheveux argentés. Il sourit doucement en voyant la troupe devant lui. Léon écarquilla les yeux se disant qu'il devait se tromper, celui qu'il connaissait ne ressemblait en rien à ce type. Un vent le caressa doucement, il était différent de la personne qu'il côtoyait tous les jours. Quelque chose clochait dans cette histoire mais si le vent la conduit à cette personne, cela devait être pour une raison.

Les autres ne semblaient pas de son avis. Ren commença à créer des illusions pour perturber « l'ennemi ». Ce dernier rit mais pas machiavélique, un rire doux amusé.

-Je ne suis pas physiquement ici, tes illusions ne fonctionneront pas sur moi, Ren.

\- Qui es-tu ? demanda Léon à la surprise de tout le monde.

Le groupe regarda surpris le maître du vent.

-Mais Léon, tu es aveugle ! Tu n'arrives pas à le reconnaître ! s'exclama Christopher.

\- Je comprends ta question Souryou Léon, répondit l'arrivant. Je suis Tatsunagi Takuto, le véritable Takuto.

* * *

 **Voilà la fin du chapitre!**

 **Je suis sûre que vous vous en doutez le moment de révélation à lieu dans le prochain chapitre. Il n'aura pas de soucis. Il arrivera bien demain, l'heure, je ne l'ai pas mais ce sera le week-end donc j'ai largement le temps de l'écrire et de terminer la fiction pour commencer la nouvelle.**

 **Apparition du trio, et celle qu'on ne s'attendait pas, la soeur d'Aichi, Emi. (Je la trouve trop mignonne comme son frère mais lui c'est un petit de mes petits bébés). Mon dieu, mon homme a de quoi être jaloux avec la liste de mes bébés.**

 **A la prochaine!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **Comme toujours la suite de notre fabuleuse histoire. Je me suis un peu trompée dans mon pronostic de fin mais d'un chapitre. Au total, je pense qu'il aura 12 chapitres + un épilogue à la fin. Je verrai comment je tourne l'histoire. Sinon pour l'autre fiction, ne vous en faîtes pas ce sera du KaiChi. Seulement, elle n'est pas encore écrite une fiction à la fois.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre vous comblera également.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes!**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapitre 10**_

 _ **.**_

Personne ne comprit les paroles du garçon qui sourit. A le regarder, tout le monde vit un enfant de primaire. Pour le trio, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Takuto rit en voyant le visage des personnes sur le rivage.

-Ma voix t'a atteint Léon. J'ai l'impression que mes pouvoirs ne peuvent atteindre aucune personne possédant le Psyqualia. J'imagine que vous avez des tonnes de questions donc je vais répondre au mieux.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu que tu es le vrai Takuto ? demanda Ren suspicieux.

\- Parce que c'est la vérité. Mon corps est possédé par une entité maléfique, seul mon âme est restée pure. Je me suis sauvé sur Cray, fermant les portes à toutes créatures à l'âme négative. Grâce à ça, j'ai pu protéger l'étoile de mon double maléfique. Seulement, il avait un plan pour pouvoir s'infiltrer sur Cray. Il cherchait une personne avec un pouvoir de téléportation, capable de créer un portail pour l'amener sur l'étoile.

\- Aichi, souffla Kai.

\- Exact, Aichi. Il a été obsédé par son pouvoir qui grandissait rapidement. Il a failli amener le garçon a créé le portail pour lui mais un événement a fait reculer ses plans. Aichi a perdu ses souvenirs.

Tout le monde retenait leur souffla alors que Takuto expliquait la situation.

-La perte des souvenirs d'Aichi a été un coup dur pour Takuto mais il se reprit immédiatement décidant de le garder près de lui. Mon double avait décidé de jouer sur l'amnésie d'Aichi pour qu'il recommence à s'entraîner et créé un nouveau portail.

\- Mais Aichi ne s'est jamais entraîné à utiliser son pouvoir, remarqua Léon.

\- Oui, au grand désarroi de mon double mais il savait être patient. Son but était d'avoir le pouvoir de se téléporter.

\- Pourquoi est-il aussi obsédé par Cray ? demanda Misaki.

\- Parce que s'il contamine Cray de son pouvoir maléfique, il peut également transformer la Terre selon son bon vouloir. Tu contamines l'un, tu infectes l'autre. Seuls les personnes possédant le Psyqualia peuvent empêcher ce désastre.

\- Comment nous sommes choisis ? continua Léon.

\- Il n'y a pas vraiment de critères de sélection. Cray choisit ses élus avant la naissance. Vous naissez avec le Psyqualia, des légendes ont affirmé que les Humains sont nés sur Cray. La vérité est que des morceaux de l'étoile se logent dans le corps d'un fœtus, attendant son heure pour se développer. Le pouvoir qui en résulte est aléatoire. Chaque représentant du Psyqualia représente le chef du clan d'une des cartes Vanguard. Aichi a été choisi par les Royals Paladins, Léon par les Aqua Force, Misaki, les Oracles think tank, Kamui, Nova Grappler, Ren, les Shadows Paladins, Christopher, Great Nature et Kai par les Kagero. Vous représentez sur Terre vos clans particuliers. Ce n'est pas pour rien si Blaster Blade est allé à Aichi. Ils étaient destinés à devenir partenaire.

\- Et le reste des clans ? demanda Misaki.

\- Ils n'ont pas choisi d'élu. Il n'y a que sept élus, sept clan autour de la table ronde. Je ne possède pas le Psyqualia, mon essence de vie vient de Cray c'est pour cela que je connais toutes les réponses à vos questions et c'est également à cause de ça que l'entité a voulu s'emparer de mon corps, me posséder reviendrait à toucher l'essence de la vie sur Cray et par extension, la Terre.

Tout le monde commençait à comprendre la menace qui planait sur leur univers. Mais une question demeurait dans la tête de Kai.

-Comment Aichi a perdu ses souvenirs ?

Takuto fut surpris par la question du garçon avant de sourire doucement.

-C'est étonnant que tu l'ignores surtout que tu es un des protagonistes de l'histoire. Vos souvenirs ne sont pas revenus entièrement et j'imagine que c'est également le cas d'Aichi. D'ailleurs, je ne l'ai pas vu, où est-il ?

Un silence retentit, tout le monde se regardait avant de baisser la tête.

-Il doit être avec son ancienne famille, dit Kai. Il voulait les revoir.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Où est Sendou Aichi ? Si mon double attrape de nouveau Aichi cette fois-ci il ne le laissera pas partir. Il a un pouvoir qu'il appelle « Seed » c'est une graine maléfique. S'il l'implante à l'intérieur du corps d'Aichi, il pourra l'avoir sous sa coupe.

Léon paniqua et décida qu'ils devaient repartir dès maintenant pour retrouver Aichi avant le chien du double maléfique. Kai essayait de comprendre pourquoi il était un des personnages de l'histoire d'Aichi. Certes, il lui avait donné Blaster Blade mais s'étaient-ils revus après ça. Une autre image apparut.

 _Kai se faisait frapper par des garçons de son âge._

- _Hey ! Laissez le tranquille ! s'exclama une petite voix._

 _Le groupe de garçons partit laissant les deux autres tranquilles. Kai vit Aichi, ses yeux bleus semblaient inquiets. Le plus jeune le regardait paniqué._

 _-Tout va bien ne t'en fais pas._

 _\- Non, ils t'ont blessé parce que je me suis défendu contre eux. C'est ma faute s'ils se sont pris à toi. J'ai voulu être aussi fort comme tu me l'as dit. Tu avais raison Blaster Blade est un super guerrier. Il est comme toi !_

 _\- Je serai plutôt « Draconic Overlord » c'est un dragon super puissant dont les flammes ne se tarissent jamais._

 _\- Il a l'air cool, s'extasia Aichi._

 _\- Oui, il l'est. Cela te dit qu'on se voit demain à la même heure._

 _\- Tu veux dire qu'on est ami ? demanda-t-il surpris._

 _\- Bien sûr. Donc à demain !_

 _\- Oui, on se voit demain ! Je serai au parc !_

 _Aichi sourit malgré son visage recouvert de bleus._

 _Le lendemain, les garçons s'amusaient ensemble Kai présenta Vanguard à Aichi qui sourit en voyant les Royals Paladins. Il s'amusait à invoquer Blaster Blade dès qu'il tira la carte. Kai rit énormément en voyant son ami enthousiaste. Ils continuèrent de jouer ensemble mais un jour, le plus grand paniqua en ne voyant pas Aichi dans le parc. Des pleures l'attirèrent et il vit son ami caché derrière un buisson. Dès que le petit vit son meilleur ami. Sans que Kai ne comprenne, Aichi était dans ses bras pleurant fortement se traitant de monstre. Seulement, l'aîné réfléchissait à la manière dont son ami s'était déplacé instantanément. Il passa ses doigts dans la chevelure bleuté de son cadet, embrassant son front pour tenter de le calmer._

 _Les pleures ne se tarissaient pas mais il sentait qu'Aichi se calmait doucement._

 _-Explique-moi, dit doucement Kai._

 _\- Les garçons voulaient encore me frapper, j'ai pris peur en voyant leur poing arrivé sur moi et sans que je comprenne, j'étais à quelques mètres des garçons, ils se sont mutuellement frappés. Lorsqu'ils m'ont vu loin d'eux, ils m'ont traité de « monstre » parce que je n'étais pas à la bonne place._

 _\- Aichi, tu crois que tu peux recommencer ? demanda-t-il._

 _\- De quoi ?_

 _\- De te trouver à un autre endroit. Essaie._

 _\- Mais c'est impossible Kai, souffla Aichi._

 _\- Essaie._

 _Aichi ferma les yeux comme sur le parking. Il fronça ses sourcils en ouvrant une paupière mais il remarqua qu'il n'avait pas bougé. Le cadet soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'il n'a pas bougé. Kai ne semblait pas ravi mais lorsqu'il voulut prendre Aichi dans ses bras, il ne rencontra que du vent. Il regarda autour de lui, paniqué._

 _-Aichi ! s'exclama Kai._

 _\- Là-haut ! Aide-moi à descendre ! J'ai peur ! pleura Aichi. Je le savais, je suis un monstre !_

 _\- Non, Aichi, tu peux te téléporter c'est fantastique. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte. Beaucoup de personnes aimerait avoir ton don._

 _\- Mon don ?_

 _\- Oui c'est un don. Ne t'en fais pas ! On va réussir à le maîtriser, ensemble._

 _Aichi sourit mais il se cramponna durement contre sa branche. Kai grimpa à l'arbre pour récupérer son ami. Il s'installa sur la branche avec son cadet._

 _-Ne t'en fais pas, je serai toujours là pour toi, c'est une promesse._

Kai se réveilla en voyant qu'il était déjà à Tokyo. Son cœur tambourina dans sa poitrine. Le voile disparaissait et lui laissait une drôle de sensation. Il ne savait pas si ces images lui appartenaient tellement cela semblait irréelles. Dans « ses » souvenirs, il avait poussé Aichi à maîtriser son don. Celui que recherchait un être maléfique. Si seulement, il avait su plus tôt, il aurait retenu son cadet dans cette maison en bois en attendant, les fameux amis d'Aichi. Kai ne se sentirait pas inquiet.

Soudain, une nouvelle image apparut dans son esprit.

 _Kai revint en courant dans le parc. Il avait peur, il aurait dû prévenir Aichi. Le garçon maudissait le coup de froid qu'il avait pris la veille. Malheureusement, son ami s'amusait avec une autre personne, un enfant aux cheveux argentés qui applaudissaient à chaque fois qu'Aichi se téléportait. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils s'entraînaient à présent le cadet pouvait se déplacer comme il le voulait. L'avantage de ce parc, c'était qu'il n'avait jamais personne. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Kai sentit un vent de jalousie le prendre aux tripes. Seulement, il fut balayé en voyant Aichi qui lui souriait._

 _-Kai ! s'exclama le garçon avant de courir dans sa direction._

 _\- C'est qui ? demanda froidement le garçon._

 _\- Oh, il se nomme Takuto. Il est intéressé par mon don. Il dit que je possède un pouvoir unique._

 _\- Tu lui fais confiance ?_

 _\- Il est gentil. Il n'a pas eu peur en me voyant me téléporter en t'attendant hier. D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu n'es pas venu ? Je t'ai attendu jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche et tu n'es pas venu, bouda Aichi._

 _\- J'étais malade, mes parents ne voulaient pas que je sorte à cause de la fièvre. Je suis désolé, je sais que j'aurai dû te prévenir._

 _\- Tu es là. Et ensemble, nous irons sur Cray ! s'exclama Aichi ravi._

 _\- Sur Cray ?_

 _\- Oui, Takuto me dit que si je m'entraîne dur, je pourrai ouvrir un portail jusqu'à Cray. Je vais peut-être rencontrer Blaster Blade et toi Draconic Overlord. Tu imagines !_

 _\- Non, je n'imagine pas ! Cray est un monde inventé pour que les enfants utilisent leur imagination. Cette planète n'existe pas, tout comme Blaster Blade, s'énerva Kai mais à peine eut-il dit ces mots qu'il les regretta._

 _Aichi sentit des larmes lui monter. Kai voulut le prendre dans ses bras mais le plus jeune s'éloigna violemment de son aîné._

 _-Ne me touche pas ! Je croyais que nous étions amis mais en vérité tout ce qui t'intéressait c'était d'avoir une victime à détruire ! Tu es comme ces types qui me martyrisent seulement eux, ils ne sont pas aussi sournois. Tu sais quoi si tu ne veux plus de Vanguard alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je garderai ces fichus cartes._

 _Le garçon jeta son étui avant de partir en courant sous le regard sournois de Takuto. Kai regarda la voie qu'Aichi avait pris mais son ami avait disparu. Il avait tout foutu en l'air. Il prit les cartes et regarda les Royals Paladins à l'intérieur. Etrangement, une chose perturba le garçon. Il n'y avait pas Blaster Blade. Il savait qu'Aichi repassera au même endroit demain. Il décida de l'attendre._

 _Le lendemain, Aichi parlait avec Takuto. Ce dernier, Kai trouvait qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche, surtout dans sa manière de regarder son ami._

 _Le garçon louche se mit devant Aichi. Une aura sombre entoura Takuto sous les yeux paniqués du plus jeune. Kai ne réfléchit pas à la situation et se mit entre les deux garçons. Il sentit quelque chose rentrer à l'intérieur de lui alors que Takuto cria, énervé. Aichi prit son ami dans ses bras alors qu'une lueur sombre entourait le garçon._

 _-Non, tu ne me voleras pas mon ticket ! s'énerva Takuto sous le regard choqué d'Aichi._

 _\- Ton ticket ? s'étonna-t-il._

 _\- Pourquoi crois-tu que je me sois intéressé à ton pouvoir. C'est parce qu'il pourra me créer un portail en direction de Cray. Seulement, tu n'avais que le prénom de Kai Toshiki à la bouche, il fallait que je te le fasse oublier et le meilleur moyen est que tu reçoives la « Seed » que Kai a pris à ta place. Quel imbécile, se moqua Takuto._

 _Aichi baissa la tête alors qu'une colère le prenait aux tripes. Lorsqu'il releva la tête ses yeux avaient deux tourbillons de couleurs. Takuto rit._

 _-Tu comptes me faire quoi ? Me propulser à l'autre bout de la Terre, j'arriverai facilement à te retrouver et à t'implanter cette « Seed »._

 _\- Je ne te laisserai pas m'avoir que ce soit moi, mes pouvoirs ou Kai, répliqua Aichi._

 _Takuto sentit quelque chose le percuter au visage. Il ne comprenait pas un téléporteur ne pouvait pas posséder un tel pouvoir. Soudain, le garçon comprit en voyant la couleur bleuté dans ses yeux._

 _-Que crois-tu faire ? Je n'ai pas peur de toi ! Kai, je veux que tu immobilises Aichi ! s'exclama Takuto._

 _Aichi écarquilla les yeux en voyant les yeux vides de Kai alors que le garçon lui prenait ses poignets pour les plaquer de chaque côté de sa tête. Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues du garçon à terre en voyant son meilleur ami le blesser._

 _-Kai, je t'en prie réveille-toi ! C'est moi, Aichi ! pleura-t-il. Je suis désolé, j'aurai dû comprendre que tu t'inquiétais pour moi._

 _\- C'est inutile, ta voix ne peut pas détruire la « Seed » en lui._

 _\- Aichi…_

 _\- Kai, souffla-t-il._

 _Une aura entoura le corps de Kai mais elle n'avait rien de maléfique. Une couleur vert menthe entourait le garçon alors qu'un nuage sombre quitta le corps du garçon qui s'effondra sur le corps d'Aichi._

 _-C'est impossible… A moins que…_

 _\- Que lui as-tu fais ? cracha Aichi alors qu'une aura bleue l'entoura._

 _\- Aichi ne me blesse pas, cela n'en vaut pas la peine._

 _Des pas se firent entendre, il s'agissait des bourreaux d'Aichi. Seulement, le garçon perdit le contrôle de ses pouvoirs, ces derniers frappèrent violemment les personnes autour de lui sauf Kai que le petit gardait contre lui. Takuto se retrouva propulser dans l'herbe et il sentit un problème. Une aurore boréale se forma autour d'Aichi._

 _Takuto cria en voyant des bobines de film s'échapper du corps d'Aichi ainsi que du corps de Kai. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux regardant son ami. Certaines images d'eux deux commencèrent à disparaître de sa mémoire._

 _-Promets-moi qu'on restera toujours ami, sourit Aichi._

 _\- Et cette fois, je ne laisserai personne t'approcher._

 _Ce fut son dernier souvenir._

Kai se réveilla une deuxième fois. Ses souvenirs semblaient enfin s'emboîter avec les paroles de Takuto. Il avait retardé le plan de son double maléfique mais la question était de savoir comment il avait pu se libérer du « Seed » qu'il avait contracté. C'était quelque chose d'étrange mais il refusait de laisser Aichi sous le contrôle de Takuto. Maintenant que le garçon avait retrouvé ses souvenirs, il pouvait de nouveau créer le portail. Sans souvenir, son ami d'enfance ne se souvenait plus des heures d'entraînement dans le parc. Takuto ne pouvait plus avoir possession du pouvoir d'Aichi comme le garçon l'avait promis. Et il avait quitté son bourreau pour la liberté. Maintenant, Takuto était à sa recherche avec une volonté de fer.

Kai comptait bien tenir sa promesse faite à Aichi. Personne n'approchera son Aichi.

* * *

 **Voilà la fin de chapitre!**

 **Des Révélations, Des Révélations et Des Révélations!**

 **Kai va tenter de sauver Aichi. Hip hip hourra!**

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre! Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire.**

 **A la prochaine**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **Je vois que les révélations vous ont plus donc je suis plutôt contente.**

 **Je vous remercie pour les reviews**

 **Et comme à chaque début, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapitre 11**_

 _ **.**_

Aichi paniqua alors que l'intérieur de la maison de son enfant se retrouvait emprisonner dans la glace. Sa mère et sa sœur s'étaient retrouvées prisonnières de la glace. Serra rentra dans le salon comme un conquérant avec Takuto en tête de ligne qui semblait ravi de la situation.

-Je t'avais dit que je te trouverais Aichi. Même si je m'attendais à trouver ton cher Kai Toshiki avec toi. J'aurai aimé m'entretenir avec lui. Après tout, nous avons des choses à régler. Par sa faute, j'ai perdu une bonne dizaine d'année. Je pensais pouvoir te pousser à retrouver tes compétences passées mais, on dirait que je vais devoir utiliser d'autre méthode pour obtenir ce que je veux.

Une aura sombre entoura Takuto et Aichi tenta de se téléporter seulement il ne put s'échapper bien loin, son corps percuta une paroi de glace. Son épaule le fit souffrir en sentant la dureté du froid contre son membre douloureux. Le gamin se mit à rire.

-Tu croyais vraiment que je te laisserai t'enfuir. Lorsque j'ai créé les quatre Knights, ils ont obtenu le pouvoir de te sceller. Au cas où, tu utiliserais le pouvoir de te téléporter comme maintenant. Cette prison de glace te convient parfaitement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Je croyais que tu voulais que je t'ouvre un portail.

\- Oui, mais ici, on risque de nous interrompre. J'ai attendu trop longtemps pour laisser un de tes amis me gâcher mon plaisir. Serra, je veux que tu gardes ces deux dames bien au chaud.

\- Laissez-les tranquilles, elles n'ont rien à voir dans cette histoire.

\- Je n'ai pas envie qu'elles préviennent tes amis d'où tu te trouves.

Aichi se sentit pris au piège. Une larme coula de ses yeux alors qu'une chose rentra à l'intérieur de son corps.

Kai était retourné à son appartement espérant pouvoir retrouver Aichi ici. Seulement, rien n'avait changé à l'intérieur, aucune présence de son ami ici. Léon regardait chaque recoin de la pièce avant de secouer la tête négativement. Aichi n'était pas là. Kai recherchait dans ses souvenirs où habitait la famille de son ami mais le garçon n'était jamais allé là-bas. Il était frustré. Il devait retrouver Aichi au plus vite.

-Il y a un moyen de le retrouver.

\- Comment ? demanda Kai.

\- Christopher, lorsqu'il se transforme, il récupère les capacités de l'animal dont il prend la peau.

\- Fait le vite, je sens qu'Aichi est en danger.

\- Surtout si c'est Serra qui est à ses trousses. Tu ne connais pas comme nous. Il a l'air inoffensif seulement, quand il s'y met, il trouve rapidement sa proie. Des quatre Knights, je me suis toujours méfié de lui.

\- Tu m'expliqueras en chemin.

Léon hocha la tête alors qu'il vit Christopher se transformer en chien pisteur. Le groupe se mit à suivre le garçon qui semblait avoir trouvé une piste.

-Les quatre Knights sont des personnes qui devaient assurer la protection d'Aichi. C'est Takuto qui les avait embauché pour à mon avis faire en sorte qu'Aichi reste. Seulement, trois d'entre eux voulaient plus que tout voir notre ami heureux, surtout Olivier Gaillard. Tu t'entendrais bien avec lui. Le bien d'Aichi est sa priorité. Si tu le veux d'ailleurs, tu devras passer par lui.

\- Pour l'instant, l'important c'est de retrouver Aichi.

Léon sourit alors que Christopher attirait facilement les enfants mais le chien les ignorait pour éviter de perdre la trace qu'il pistait. Etrangement, il reconnaissait la rue qu'ils prenaient. Elle menait à l'immeuble de Takuto. Dans un sens, c'était logique, désormais le bâtiment était une véritable forteresse. Tout le monde se cacha derrière une voiture tandis que Christopher reprenait forme humaine. Le groupe devait trouver un plan au plus vite. Le problème, c'était que là-dedans, ils n'avaient aucuns alliés. Kai savait que le pouvoir de Takuto pouvait corrompre une personne. Il avait failli le faire avec lui. La « Seed » était une arme redoutable pour l'avoir expérimenté, il le savait.

Le « chef » semblait avoir compris les pensées de Kai. Léon comprenait parfaitement le danger de cette opération. Si Christopher les avait amenés ici, cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose, Takuto avait réussi à mettre la main sur Aichi. Donc le monde entier était en danger.

Kai voulut frapper la voiture mais il se retint en sentant la main de Miwa sur son épaule. Son ami n'avait pas de pouvoir comme tout le monde ici présent mais son plus grand pouvoir était la compassion. Puis une idée lui vint. Miwa n'avait aucun pouvoir donc pour ces gardes, il n'était pas une menace. Il pouvait passer et ouvrir une porte non-sécurisée. Léon lui expliqua clairement le plan à suivre. Kai fixait son meilleur ami, d'habitude, il prenait beaucoup de chose à la légère mais quand il s'agissait du bonheur du premier, Miwa était prêt à tout, même perdre son visage de comique de service. Seulement, dans le plan, il n'avait pas de plan B, un stress supplémentaire laissa Miwa sans voix. La réussite de leur mission de sauvetage reposait entièrement sur sa capacité à rester discret. Une fois à l'intérieur, Kamui devait faire une décharge dans les murs pour neutraliser les caméras. Ainsi, il pouvait marcher sans se faire repérer par les gardes lambdas. Le vrai problème sera sans doute les quatre Knights qui feront tout pour les arrêter.

Miwa décida d'aller tranquillement dans l'immeuble. Comme prévu, les gardes le passèrent en fouille. Mais une chose qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas, se produisit. Léon vit Rekka à première vue la demoiselle semblait dans son état normal, elle souriait et elle amena Miwa à l'intérieur.

L'infiltré regarda le hall de l'immeuble avant de regarder l'idole en compagnie de Kourin et de Suiko. Elles sourirent en voyant le garçon. Les Ultra-rare conduisirent Miwa à la porte de secours où une caméra était hors-service. Kourin ouvrit la porte pour avertir les personnes derrière la voiture de rentrer. Kai restait sceptique mais Léon restait calme. Si ce dernier ne sentait aucun danger, tout allait bien. Les trois filles sourirent en voyant le groupe.

-Takuto a parlé à travers Rekka, elle a un lien particulier avec le vrai Takuto, expliqua Suiko. Nous nous sommes cachées pour éviter de nous faire attraper par l'imposteur. Nous avons également prévenu les trois Knights de confiance. Olivier, Rita et Philipe. Ils se sont également mis à l'abris quand on leur a expliqué que des personnes viendront détrôner le Takuto maléfique. Léon peut le prouver, nous ne sommes pas des victimes de l'être maléfique, nôtre vent est habituel.

\- Je confirme, elles sont clean, ajouta Léon en regardant ses collègues.

\- Oui mais…

\- Le pouvoir de Léon est sans appel, répondit Ren appuyé par Christopher. Sur ce point, nous pouvons lui faire confiance. Et puis Léon n'est pas sous le contrôle de Takuto. Je pense que notre amie Misaki s'en serait rendue compte, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Comment ? dit-elle.

\- Les pouvoirs du Psyqualia n'a aucun secret pour moi, surtout quand il s'agit du cerveau. Mes illusions n'ont pas l'air de fonctionner avec toi. Chose quasiment impossible même Takuto est facilement victime de mes « tromperies ». Mais toi, non. Donc ton pouvoir est lié à ton cerveau. Une lecture de pensée, j'imagine. De toute façon, nous devons nous faire mutuellement confiance, le problème, ce n'est pas nous. Aichi est en danger et nous tenons à notre ami. Plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Kamui ?

Le plus jeune hocha la tête alors qu'il posait sa main sur le mur mais la puissance de Kamui fit griller tous les circuits de l'immeuble. Tout le monde regarda le gamin avec des yeux écarquillés.

-Je viens de l'avoir, je ne contrôle pas encore ma puissance de feu ou de foudre.

Les gardes commencèrent à paniquer en voyant les lumières éteintes. Ils hurlaient se disant que ce n'était pas le jour pour une panne de courant.

Takuto était dans son bureau alors que les lumières s'éteignaient le plongeant dans le noir mais un sourire machiavélique apparaissait sur ses lèvres en regardant la deuxième capsule où dormait Aichi.

-On dirait que tes amis sont finalement ici, dit Takuto.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Serra.

-Monsieur ?

\- Accueille nos invités à la façon de Takuto Tatsunagi.

\- Bien Monsieur.

Serra sortit du bureau.

-Ne t'en fais pas Aichi. Je suis sûr que tes précieux amis et surtout Kai Toshiki seront ravis de te revoir.

La panique les avait permis de s'infiltrer facilement dans le premier étage où ils trouvèrent Olivier Gaillard. Le garçon les convia dans une chambre alors qu'une troupe de garde arrivait. Le membre des quatre Knights soupira alors que les pas s'éloignèrent. Les yeux orangés fusillaient Léon.

-Où est Maître Aichi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je suis désolé, il avait déjà disparu lorsque nous sommes arrivés. La récupération de ses souvenirs a dû créer un trop fort choc émotionnel.

Olivier soupira alors qu'il se laissa glisser contre la porte avant de découvrir une troupe de personne qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-Je suis Miwa, le grognon c'est Kai, voici Misaki et le gosse Kamui. Nous sommes des amis d'Aichi. Nous l'avons hébergé quand il a fugué.

\- Vous vous êtes occupés de lui, malgré la rançon pour la tête d'Aichi ? Je suis impressionné, je ne pensais pas que des Humains l'aideraient, répliqua Olivier.

\- Ce sont des « élus du Psyqualia », rétorqua Léon. Et de ce qu'on a compris Kai connaissait Aichi avant sa perte de mémoire.

\- Ravi sans l'être. Aichi est prisonnier de Takuto et malheureusement seul Serra a accès au bureau du grand patron parce qu'il est le chienchien de son altesse. Il faut une clé pour accéder au dernier étage de l'immeuble mais avec cette panne, ce sera compliqué même avec le pass.

\- Pour la panne, nous avons notre électricien personnel, répondit Ren avec un rire dans la voix.

\- Je ne suis pas une décharge ambulante ! s'exclama Kamui.

\- Oui mais si on trouve Serra le problème est qu'il possède un pouvoir puissant. Takuto nous l'a donné lorsque nous avons commencé notre fonction. D'après les dires du boss, ces dons ont des résidus de Cray plus précisément, des Gold Paladins. Un clan supérieur au Royal Paladins, selon la légende, lorsque les Royals Paladins sont en danger, les Gold Paladins prennent la relève. Une seule personne avait la capacité de contrôler ce clan.

\- Takuto, répondit Kourin.

\- Oui, il garde le corps de Takuto justement pour son ADN. Il peut grâce à ça sceller le Psyqualia de la personne du clan ciblé par le sang. En d'autres termes, nos pouvoirs ont la possibilité de rendre Aichi totalement impuissant.

\- Mais attendez, vous dîtes que lorsque les Royals Paladins se sont en danger, les Gold Paladins prennent la relève ? s'étonna Miwa.

Kai écarquilla les yeux, se souvenant du jour où ils avaient perdu leurs souvenirs.

-Et si Aichi avait un deuxième Psyqualia caché. Si comme tu dis les Gold Paladins sont un autre genre de Royals Paladins alors il est logique qu'il y ait un autre pouvoir lorsqu'il se sent en danger. Miwa, souviens-toi des objets qui ont volé dans mon appartement. C'était au moment où il a rencontré Misaki et Kamui. C'est peut-être son deuxième pouvoir, la télékinésie. Et de ce que j'ai vu Takuto avait peur de ce pouvoir mais pourquoi je n'en sais rien.

\- De toute façon, le plan est de récupérer le pass de Serra, son pouvoir est la glace. Olivier, tu peux nous aider. Ton pouvoir est le feu.

\- Il me scellera, mon pouvoir est lié aux Paladins et à Cray. Tous ceux qui n'ont rien à voir avec clan ont une chance. Par exemple, les illusions de Ren fonctionnent parfaitement car il est lié à un clan particulier des Paladins, les Shadows Paladins, un clan opposé aux Royals Paladins. Serra est trop orgueilleux. Nous devons lui tendre un piège et pour cela j'aurai besoin de mes deux coéquipiers. Dans une heure, le plan d'action commencera et nous sauverons Aichi des griffes de Takuto, annonça Olivier.

Le plan était relativement simple pour l'équipe. Chacun s'était séparé par deux ou trois. Kai se trouvait avec Kamui et Miwa, pour l'équipe de soutien. Misaki se trouvait avec Ren pour l'attaque frontale. Christopher était avec Léon pour assurer les arrières des combattants si jamais les choses tournaient mal. Olivier, lui, était parti seul pour pouvoir avertir ses compagnons. Le plan était en place.

Misaki et Ren se tenaient dans un couloir du troisième étage lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le regard suffisant de Serra.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à un comité d'accueil. Mais les ordre de Monsieur sont divins, lorsque j'en aurai fini avec vous. Je devrai vaincre son pire ennemi, Kai Toshiki et lui rapporter sa tête.

* * *

 **Et voilà la fin du chapitre!**

 **S'il vous plaît, ne tuez personne, j'ai encore besoin des deux méchants de l'histoire. Même si la gâchette de votre arme vous démange beaucoup.**

 **Ne vous en faîtes pas, je m'occupe de leur cas avec ma plume, c'est plus efficace car je peux leur faire ce que je veux. Si je veux qu'ils finissent brûler sur le bûcher et bien ils vont cramer dans un feu de joie! (je vais aller appeler Axel je suis sûr que mon ami pyromane va adorer cette idée).**

 **En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez!**

 **A la prochaine!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **Voilà l'avant-dernier chapitre! Le dernier est également écrit et prêt à être posté mais je vais tout de même vous le poster demain. Pour que je puisse directement travailler sur la nouvelle fiction. Si tout va bien, le premier chapitre sera mis le mercredi 13 Juin. Je préviens d'avance le 16 et 17 Juin, il n'aura pas de chapitre parce que je n'aurai pas mon ordi, une sortie en famille.**

 **Donc voilà, c'est la bataille finale et après vous aurez l'épilogue.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes!**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapitre 12**_

 _ **.**_

Kai serra les dents en entendant les mots de l'homme. Tout le groupe l'encerclait pour mettre le plan à exécution. Ils espéraient qu'Olivier arrive rapidement avec ses deux collègue.

Ren semblait serein alors qu'il activa le pouvoir de son Psyqualia. Serra utilisa sa broche et une couche de glace recouvrit le couloir. Miwa maudit le type d'avoir un élément aussi peu adapté à la saison. Ils étaient tous en tee-shirt, short et sandales.

Serra sourit jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une illusion frapper son esprit. L'homme ne comprenait pas, de ses informations. Sa broche devait détruire les Psyqualia de type Paladins. Takuto lui avait dit que Ren utilisait les Shadows Paladins. Puis, il vit la fille tenir la main de Ren, elle avait également son pouvoir d'activer et d'après l'efficacité de l'illusion, la demoiselle ne faisait pas partie du clan Paladin. Il essaya de se défaire de l'illusion qui lui montrait ses pires craintes.

Misaki soupira de soulagement en voyant que ses pouvoirs avaient grandi également. Elle pouvait sentir désormais les émotions des personnes et les retourner contre eux. La femme vit Olivier vers Kai et la suite du plan pouvait commencer. Léon apparut derrière eux en compagnie d'un oiseau, Christopher. Ce dernier fonça sur Serra et déchira le vêtement et coupa légèrement la peau de l'homme de glace. Miwa récupéra le volatile et Kai s'avança discrètement avec un objet, une bague. Il amena l'anneau vers la plaie pour récolter le sang. Dès qu'une goutte se posa sur l'objet. Kai s'éloigna pour permettre à Misaki et à Ren de relâcher l'ennemi. Le deuxième souffla en relâchant l'homme qui attaqua immédiatement. Seulement aucun morceau de glace ne sortit de sa main. Il essaya encore une fois.

-C'est amusant le pouvoir que vous a conféré Takuto, sourit Léon en bougeant la tête en direction de derrière lui.

Kai avait passé la bague au doigt et le décor changea. Un voile étoilé remplaça la mer de glace qui les entourait. Le garçon regarda sa broche pour remarquer qu'elle ne brillait plus.

-Vous vouliez sceller les individus possédant un lien avec le clan des Royals Paladins, intervint Olivier. Seulement, tu as oublié deux choses, premièrement, Ren appartient aux Shadows Paladins, si tu avais écouté les leçons de Takuto, tu saurais que tu ne pouvais pas sceller les pouvoirs de Ren. Sauf si tu as son sang. Ce que nous nous avons.

Serra regarda son corps mais il ne vit aucune blessure.

-Ne cherche pas, j'ai le pouvoir de soigner les blessures dont je touche le sang. Lorsque la bague s'est imprégnée de ton sang, je suis rentré en contact avec lui et la plaie a disparu. Il est temps de capituler, cracha Kai.

L'homme se mit à rire de manière démente.

-Takuto n'est pas de ton avis. Bientôt, il régnera sur l'univers entier grâce au pouvoir d'Aichi. Personne ne survivra au fléau que créera mon maître.

\- Nous l'en empêcherons, s'exclama Léon.

\- Il est trop tard, bientôt Aichi s'éveillera et ce sera votre fin.

\- S'éveiller ? s'étonna Kai.

\- Le Aichi que vous connaissiez est partit. Takuto lui a déjà planté la « Seed ». Lorsqu'il se réveillera, il sera sous le contrôle de Takuto.

Léon projeta Serra contre le mur qui s'évanouit instantanément. Le groupe se regroupa autour de l'homme inconscient. Kai fronça les sourcils avant de regarder le maître du vent.

-Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? demanda-t-il.

\- Serra est fort pour manipuler l'esprit des gens qui l'entoure et de leur faire perdre toute volonté de se battre. Nous sommes venus pour sauver Aichi et nous allons le faire selon le plan. Il y a toujours de l'espoir, nous ne devons pas sombrer dans le désespoir sinon, oui, Takuto aura gagné, répliqua Léon.

\- Je l'avoue, il a toujours été fort pour tenter d'embrouiller les esprits mais nous devons nous méfier d'une personne encore plus sournoise et manipulatrice. Et cette personne c'est le boss final, répliqua Christopher après avoir retrouvé son apparence.

\- Mais si Serra a dit vrai, nous devons nous préparer à affronter Aichi, ajouta Ren.

\- Cela ne sera pas un problème, dit Olivier. Grâce aux objets que nous a offert Takuto, nous pouvons sceller les pouvoirs d'Aichi. Il ne sera pas une menace pour nous.

\- Nous pouvons nous en occuper, quant à vous, je vous prie de rester en retrait. C'est notre mission en tant que quatre Knights de sceller notre protéger.

Le groupe monta avec l'ascenseur. C'était bien les appareils de haute technologie. Ils étaient dix et pourtant il n'avait pas de surpoids, d'un côté, les Ultra-rare avaient décidé de rester en arrière pour calmer les gardes quelques étages plus bas. Kamui touchait fermement le mur de la boîte en métal, passant le courant dans l'ascenseur. Grâce au pass qu'ils avaient pu voler à Serra ils purent atteindre facilement le dernier étage.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur un long couloir où Olivier, Rita et Philipe passèrent en premier, suivi par Léon, Ren et Christopher, puis il avait le groupe de Kai qui fermait la marche avec Kamui qui tentait de reprendre son souffle. Le pauvre garçon se dit qu'avoir un pouvoir comme celui-là, n'était pas aussi amusant qu'il le pensait. Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu toutes ses forces à se contrôler pour éviter les débordements électriques qui passaient dans son corps.

Olivier ouvrit la porte pour découvrir Takuto, de dos regardant la vue en contre-bas.

-Ces pauvres Humains idiots, ils n'ont aucunes idées de ce qui se prépare juste sous leur nez, dit-il d'une voix amusée mais tyrannique.

Le garçon se retourna et le groupe vit une lueur folle dans les yeux jaunes du gamin.

-Vous ne trouvez pas ? Les Humains sont faibles face à nous, les élus du Psyqualia ! Notre pouvoir est sans limite et notre capacité est infinie. Bientôt, Aichi se réveillera pour créer ce nouveau monde où enfin nous assoirons notre domination envers les faibles.

D'une tête, le groupe vit Aichi en compagnie du corps de Takuto, ils dormaient tous les deux dans des capsules séparées. Kai voulut aller à la rencontre de son ami mais Miwa le retint, il secoua la tête, l'informant qu'ils devaient s'en tenir au plan initial.

-Comment pouvez-vous… cracha Léon. Nous ne sommes pas vos marionnettes.

\- Pour le moment. Lorsque la « Seed » sera plantée à l'intérieur de Cray, plus rien ne pourra vous sauvez.

\- Oui et bien votre transforme pour Cray est annulé, répliqua Kamui attirant l'attention de Takuto.

\- « Transport », corrigea Misaki.

Kamui rougit face à sa bêtise mais il se reprit. Le patron de l'entreprise reporta son attention sur Kai.

-Cela fait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu, Kai Toshiki. C'est un déplaisir de te revoir. J'aurai dû empêcher Aichi de te retrouver comme toujours pour lui, tu passes en premier plan. J'avais beau essayé de faire ami avec lui, ton prénom revenait toujours dans l'équation. Même sans sa mémoire, il gardait son Blaster Blade, son trésor. J'avais beau essayé de lui retirer en toute discrétion cette fichu carte, elle s'accrochait à Aichi comme une moule à son rocher. Les Royals Paladins, toujours loyaux envers eux et ils ont choisi leur maître. Tout comme chaque clan Vanguard a choisi son élu. Et vous voilà tous devant moi, la veille de ce jour qui marquera la fin de l'humanité.

La capsule d'Aichi s'ouvrit dévoilant le garçon possédant un long manteau noir et rouge avec quelques liserés jaunes. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ils étaient vides d'émotion. Takuto sourit en voyant son arme ultime se réveiller. Une aura sombre entoura le corps du jeune homme. Le patron s'approcha d'Aichi mais ce dernier l'ignora, choquant tout le monde.

-Aichi ! Je suis ton maître ! s'exclama Takuto attirant l'attention du nommé.

Ce dernier jugea son « allié » avant de bouger son bras qui fit percuter Takuto contre le mur. Le groupe regarda Aichi d'un air choqué.

-C'est le deuxième pouvoir d'Aichi, cracha Léon dans un murmure.

\- Cela reste dans la catégorie des Paladins, répliqua Olivier tendant sa bague vers le garçon.

\- Non ! s'exclama Takuto en voyant ce que voulait faire le quatre Knight.

D'un geste, la bague d'Olivier, la balle en plastique de Rita et les boules de fer de Philipe furent détruites.

-Je n'ai pas créé ces objets pour que vous m'empêchiez d'accomplir ma destinée ! cria-t-il.

Aichi regarda avec un air de pitié, le garçon au sol qui hurlait sur les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Un sourire mauvais naquit sur ses lèvres. L'aura obscure s'intensifia allant percuter durement Takuto qui ne comprenait plus rien.

-Tu es faible, dit Aichi d'une voix neutre. Sans scellement, je ne suis plus obligé de te suivre. Désormais, je suis mon propre maître.

L'Aura maléfique de Takuto se fit aspirer par celle d'Aichi qui sentit son pouvoir augmenter. Ses yeux prirent vie mais ils avaient une lueur maléfique à l'intérieur qui fit peur à Kai. Il revoyait les sourires heureux de son ami d'enfance. L'enfant se réveilla au sol et Léon sentit le retour du vrai Takuto à l'intérieur. Le maître du vent courut porter secours. Le garçon vit la situation avec effroi. Il avait réussi à tout voir, son double avait implanté sa « Seed » à l'intérieur du corps d'Aichi mais cette dernière était littéralement hors de contrôle. Personne ne savait ce qui allait se passer à présent.

-On dirait que je n'ai pas non plus besoin de vous, répliqua-t-il tendant sa main vers le groupe.

Soudain, Miwa se mit devant tout le monde tendant une bague vers Aichi alors que la pièce commença à être recouvert de flammes bleues. Aichi écarquilla les yeux en sentant ses pouvoirs disparaître.

-C'est impossible, Takuto avait détruit les objets ! cria Aichi.

\- Non, il en reste un. La bague d'Olivier est celle qui nous a permis de neutraliser Serra. Celle-ci, c'est la tienne, répliqua Miwa. Pour l'utiliser comme le faisait Olivier, il fallait une personne sans pouvoir. Je suis la seule personne de la troupe à être un Humain. Maintenant que le mal est en toi, il ne reste qu'une chose à faire. KAI !

\- Pas besoin d'hurler.

Aichi recula mais il se retrouva prisonnier d'une illusion créée par Ren. Kai posa ses mains sur celle du garçon avant de le plaquer contre le sol du bureau. Aichi tenta de se débattre.

-La dernière fois, tu m'as sauvé à présent c'est mon tour. Je veux retrouver mon Aichi et là ce n'est pas lui, répliqua Kai. Le Aichi que je connais est fort, maladroit, souriant, avenant et il y a tellement d'adjectif pour le qualifier. Il est le garçon que j'aime et qu'à mon avis j'ai toujours aimé. Alors, tu vas me le rendre sur le champ.

Une aura verte entoura Kai sous le regard étonné de ses amis. Le garçon déposa ses lèvres sur celle d'Aichi qui écarquilla les yeux. L'aura obscure commença à disparaître. Miwa sourit mais il resta concentré jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse être sûr que leur ami soit de retour parmi eux.

-Les Narukami, souffla le vrai Takuto. Un clan supérieur aux Kagero.

\- Alors Kai a également un autre pouvoir comme Aichi, sourit Léon. Celui de purifier le mal.

\- Si le pouvoir d'Aichi se manifeste lorsqu'il se sent en danger. Celui de Kai réagit à l'amour et à l'amitié, sourit le garçon.

Aichi et Kai se séparèrent et le premier sourit en voyant le visage du garçon. Il posa sa main sur la joue de son sauveur. Miwa souffla de soulagement alors qu'il libéra la pièce du sceau des flammes. Olivier posa sa main sur l'épaule de Miwa en guise de félicitation.

-Le plan de Kai a fonctionné. Nous sommes désolés d'avoir cru qu'on pouvait régler ce problème par nous-même. Vous aviez raison sur un point, l'être maléfique pouvait détruire les objets qu'il avait créé. Mais désormais, nous n'aurons plus besoin de cet objet. Il fait plus de mal que de bien.

\- Sur le coup, elle a été utile.

\- Mais comment Kai avait su pour ce pouvoir.

\- Tu sais, Kai et Aichi sont des vieux amis, lorsque le voile des souvenirs concernant Aichi a disparu, je me suis souvenu que Kai me parlait d'un garçon qu'il voyait régulièrement au parc. A l'entendre maintenant, j'avais compris que mini-Kai avait déjà un petit faible pour Aichi. C'est sans doute pour cette raison que mon ami a pris soin d'Aichi lorsqu'il a fui, je suppose que malgré tout des résidus de la mémoire de Kai avait dû être libéré. Dès qu'il a vu Aichi, il a tout de suite voulu l'aider, c'est étrange, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Mais je ne connais pas assez bien l'étoile de Cray pour comprendre la punition divine d'Aichi, Ren et Christopher.

\- Une perte de contrôle de pouvoir, répondit Takuto. Ils pourront chacun retrouver sa mémoire grâce à mon retour. Désormais, nous pourrons tous récupérer une vie normale. A commencer par Kai et Aichi, je suis sûr qu'ils ont des années à rattraper tous les deux.

Le groupe d'ami sourit alors que Kai aida Aichi à se relever. Ce dernier rougit furieusement n'osant regarder ses amis, les images de sa possession étaient encore frais dans son esprit. Puis il écarquilla les yeux.

-Où sont ma mère et Emi !

* * *

 **Et voilà la fin du chapitre!**

 **La fin du méchant Takuto, l'apparition du deuxième pouvoir de Kai. Et s'il vous plaît, ne me faîtes pas de mal pour avoir rendu Aichi méchant. Il le fallait! Même si je trouve qu'une de ses répliques ressemble à celle de Mewtwo. On ne va rien dire d'accord?**

 **Sinon, comme je l'ai dit un peu avant. Vous aurez le résumé de la nouvelle histoire à la fin de l'épilogue qui sera là demain.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire.**

 **Et à la prochaine!**


	13. Épilogue

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **Et oui, c'est le dernier chapitre d'une belle histoire car comme toutes choses, elles ont une fin. Je vous remercie d'avoir suivi cette fiction du tout premier chapitre à celui-ci.**

 **Le résumé de ma prochaine histoire se trouve en bas de chapitre pour le petit mot de fin.**

 **Mais d'abord, appréciez la lecture en espérant qu'elle vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Épilogue**_

 _ **.**_

 _Cher journal,_

 _Un mois est passé depuis l'événement avec le Takuto maléfique. Beaucoup de chose ont changé. Je vais commencer par les énoncer un à un._

 _Pour commencer, je vais débuter par mes amis. Ils ont tous retrouvé leur souvenir. Ren avait intégré une école assez prestigieuse grâce à Suiko et mon ami a rapidement trouvé le sommet. Il s'était familiarisé avec le clan de son Psyqualia, les Shadows Paladins. Devine quoi ? La carte qui a aidé Ren à retrouver ses souvenirs, c'était Blaster Dark, la carte opposée à Blaster Blade. Dans cette école, il avait pu retrouver son ami d'enfant, un grand gaillard du nom de Tetsu qui maîtrise un clan obscur. Ren a également beaucoup de succès auprès des filles mais cela ne m'avait jamais étonné. Il est plutôt beau quand on passe son caractère un peu décalé. Sa fan numéro 1 se nomme Asaka et elle colle toujours le duo Ren/Tetsu. C'est Ren qui me l'a dit par message._

 _Christopher a également retrouvé ses souvenirs lorsqu'il a retrouvé son clan Great nature. Nous avons dû nous dire au revoir car mon jeune ami venait en vérité de Singapour et qu'il voulait retrouver ses parents ainsi que ses amis et son école de génie._

 _Pour les quatre Knights, malheureusement pour moi, le groupe a été dissous. Chacun était parti pour retrouver son pays natal. Philipe et Olivier en Europe, Rita était, elle, retournée en Inde. Quant à Serra, l'étoile de Cray n'avait pas été indulgeant. Il avait perdu tous ses souvenirs et Takuto l'avait envoyé dans un hôpital psychiatrique de haute sécurité où le simple fait d'avoir des effets personnels représentaient un crime. Je me sentais mal pour Serra mais je savais que ce dernier allait tout faire pour accomplir le but ultime de Takuto maléfique. Serra ne me manquait pas contrairement à Olivier. Malgré le fait, qu'il n'ait plus à me protéger comme auparavant, nous restions tout de même en contact. Je souris en repensant à sa dernière lettre. Disons qu'Olivier était devenu mon confident au moins à l'autre bout de la planète, je ne risquais pas de fuite._

 _Takuto avait repris les rennes de son entreprise qui avait repris du poil de la bête, au sens figuré. Le garçon faisait plus d'apparition public en compagnie des Ultra-rare qui continuaient leur rôle d'idole. Elles soutenaient toujours Vanguard mais de manière plus visible. Enfin, je pouvais les voir heureuses d'avoir de nouveau le vrai Takuto à la tête de leur production._

 _Sinon autour de moi, certaines choses avaient changé. Je vais commencer par Kamui, lorsqu'on est allé sauver ma mère et ma sœur prisonnières dans une suite somptueuse. Mon ami était littéralement tombé sous le charme de ma petite sœur. Depuis, il me nomme « Aichi onii-san » sous le regard désespéré de Misaki et de beaucoup de mes amis. En parlant d'elle, on avait découvert récemment que la famille Oracle think tank avait également une famille supérieur, les Génésis. Ce clan lui avait conféré un deuxième pouvoir, celui de lire les émotions des gens. Donc, je peux dire qu'à part Olivier, elle était la seule au courant de mes sentiments. Mais je savais que je pouvais faire confiance à Misaki pour garder l'information pour elle. Surtout que je n'avais rien dit au sujet d'elle et Miwa. Les deux sortaient ensembles depuis environ deux semaines. Je crois que la seule personne à moi qui soit au courant, c'est Kai. D'un côté, il s'agit du meilleur ami de Miwa. Il est donc logique qu'il le sache._

 _Pour moi, j'ai passé un mois à renouer avec ma mère qui me demandait où je me trouvais, si j'étais bien traité et tout le reste. Pour les événements d'il y a un mois, il fallait que ma mère et ma sœur oublient parce que pendant une semaine m'a mère n'a jamais voulu que je sorte du nid familial. Elle voulait presque connaître le casier judiciaire de mes amis. Elle l'avait fait avec Misaki, Kai et Kamui, ce dernier perdait totalement les pédales lorsqu'Emi se trouvait dans les parages. J'avais plusieurs fois vu de l'électricité statique dans les pointes de ses cheveux. Ensuite, Misaki m'aidait à reprendre mes cours pour que je puisse rentrer à l'école Miyagi à la rentrée de Septembre. J'avais même créé mon propre deck et j'étais désormais un Cardfighter assez renommé au CardCapital, le magasin de Shin. Là-bas, j'avais fait la rencontre de Morikawa et Izaki. Le premier était spécial, il ne jurait que par les Grades 3. J'avais également rencontré d'autre équipe comme celle de la Team Otokomae. J'étais surpris en voyant Nagisa sauter sur Kamui._

 _Pour terminer, Kai, nous avions en quelques sortes rattraper le temps perdu entre nous. Seulement, je sentais qu'il manquait quelque chose. Depuis l'événement, Kai restait éloigner de moi. Je ne comprenais pas, j'avais fait un truc de mal. Certes, à la cabane, je n'ai pas réagi comme il le fallait mais depuis que j'ai réappris à vivre et que mes souvenirs sont revenus. Je comprenais mieux mes sentiments par rapport à Kai. Depuis que je l'ai rencontré, ma vie avait radicalement changé, que ce soit dans mes deux rencontres à chaque fois, il avait pris une place importante. Même quand je n'avais aucun souvenir, la présence de Kai m'accompagnait toujours grâce à Blaster Blade. Mais voilà maintenant, je savais comment je me sentais à présent. En sortant ma carte, je repensais à tous ces moments de bonheur avec Kai, je souriais bêtement tellement j'étais amoureux de cet homme._

 _J'avais décidé que cet après-midi nous sortirons tous les deux et cette fois-ci, je prendrai mon courage à deux mains pour pouvoir lui avouer mes sentiments. Oui, journal, je vais le faire._

Aichi sentit son téléphone vibrer à côté de lui. Il sourit en prenant son appareil, ce dernier était un cadeau de Takuto pour l'excuser de toutes ces années de perdues par sa faute. Il s'agissait du modèle dernier sortit avec écran tactile. Le garçon vit qu'il s'agissait d'un message de Misaki, elle lui souhaitait « bonne chance ». Il ne pouvait rien lui cacher. Surtout qu'Aichi avait fait en sorte que Kai accepte son rendez-vous.

-Aichi ! Tu es prêt ? hurla sa sœur en entrant dans sa chambre.

Elle cria d'effroi en voyant les habits de son frère.

-Aichi, tu es encore en pyjama, tu as rendez-vous avec Kai dans moins d'une heure !

\- Quoi ! s'exclama Aichi avant de se lever pour aller regarder son réveil présent sur la table de nuit. Mince, je suis en retard !

\- Comme toujours, soupira-t-elle.

\- Emi ne te moque pas. Je n'ai même pas préparé ma tenue. Bon sang ! Je ne sais même pas si je dois me laver les cheveux. Mince, j'ai des énormes épis !

\- Je me demande comment faisait Kai quand tu vivais avec lui. Allez, va t'occuper de la douche, moi, je m'occupe de tes vêtements et de retenir le prince charmant.

\- Emi ! cria Aichi.

\- Quoi ? Ce n'est un secret pour personne, même Christopher le sait. Sauf bien sûr, le principal concerné. Aller file, sinon tu vas vraiment être en retard.

Aichi fila comme le vent dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. En revenant dans sa chambre, il découvrit que sa sœur avait d'excellent goût en matière de vêtement. Elle lui avait préparé un tee-shirt noir avec une veste de couleur bleue et un pantacourt de la même couleur. Il y avait même une casquette pour le protéger du soleil. Malheureusement pour lui, il craignait le soleil. Il maudit le Takuto maléfique de l'avoir privé de soleil. Il ne pouvait pas bronzer comme tout le monde.

Après avoir mis ses vêtements, il vit sa sœur qui lui apportait ses paniers de repas.

-Fait attention en te téléportant, prévint sa sœur. Moi aussi, j'aimerai avoir un pouvoir.

\- Je suis désolée Emi mais tu n'as pas le Psyqualia. Je dois me dépêcher sinon je serais en retard.

\- Bonne chance.

Aichi sourit avant de se téléporter pour se retrouver dans le parc où il avait l'habitude d'aller. Il chercha à droite et à gauche, regardant sa montre, il soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'il avait un quart d'heure d'avance. Il décida de s'installer sur un banc et il regardait des garçons jouer à Vanguard. Le téléporteur sourit en se rappelant sa première sortie en dehors de l'immeuble, il en avait fait du chemin depuis.

-Aichi, dit une voix près de lui.

Le nommé sourit en voyant Kai arrivé vers lui. Il se leva et Aichi sentit son cœur battre dans sa poitrine en voyant son ami. Ce dernier était vêtu d'un tee-shirt rouge avec une veste noir et un short beige. Le plus jeune souffla doucement pour essayer de se calmer. Ils avaient une journée chargée. Aichi avait prévu la journée avec Misaki. Cette dernière lui avait expliqué des endroits sympas à aller voir à deux. Le problème était qu'Aichi ne savait pas quoi choisir pour être sûr que Kai vienne avec lui. Une chance, il avait une excuse en béton. Aichi avait toujours rêvé de découvrir l'aquarium de la ville.

Aichi avait utilisé sa magnifique technique de l'homme innocent qui voulait découvrir un lieu connu. Les garçons étaient partis au centre-ville et le plus jeune s'extasia en voyant le bâtiment. Seulement, il était trop concentré sur l'aquarium qu'il ne vit qu'ils étaient suivis par Misaki et Miwa déguisés.

-Sérieusement, on ne devrait pas.

\- C'est le premier rendez-vous de Kai, je n'allais pas manquer ça. Et puis, l'aquarium fait partie du top 5 des endroits les plus romantiques.

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Attends, j'ai un ami qui est coincé au niveau des sentiments, s'il invitait quelqu'un, je me devais de l'aider. Et puis, nous avons parlé d'une chose importante. Il voulait trouver un endroit pour inviter Aichi. Quand, le petit a pris les devants, tu n'imagines pas à quel point, il était stressé à l'idée d'avoir un rendez-vous avec Aichi. Je lui ai donné quelques astuces.

\- Nous faisons un bon duo, sourit Misaki.

Kai paya l'entrée sous le regard surpris d'Aichi mais il ne dit rien. La visite commença tranquillement où plutôt l'aîné fixait son cadet s'émerveillait sur tout ce qu'il voyait. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du plus vieux en admirant le visage enfantin de son ami. Ce dernier regardait les poissons nager dans les aquariums géants.

-Kai, regarde celui-là, il a tes yeux, se moqua Aichi.

Kai soupira avant de voir la trouvaille de son ami pour découvrir un poisson avec des yeux froids. Aichi rit en voyant la tête de son ami. Soudain, un groupe de fille vint les abordés ou plus précisément elles s'intéressaient à Kai.

-Salut les garçons, on se disait avec les filles que deux garçons seuls dans un aquarium c'est triste, dit l'une. Cela vous tente d'être avec nous.

Aichi fronça les sourcils en voyant que la demoiselle montrait fièrement ses attributs féminins.

-Désolé mais nous ne sommes pas intéressés, répliqua sèchement Kai. Allons-y.

Mais la fille semblait insistante et elle prit le bras de Kai.

-Ne sois pas timide.

« Trop c'est trop », pensa Aichi.

Il alla vers la fille qui le regardait avec des yeux supérieurs.

-Ecoute-moi la greluche ! Kai n'est pas une marchandise, vous ne comprenez pas lorsqu'on vous dit « non » ?

\- Qui es-tu, toi ? cracha-t-elle.

\- C'est mon petit ami, répliqua Kai sous le regard surpris d'Aichi et des filles.

La collante se détacha et Kai prit la main d'Aichi avant de s'éloigner de la troupe. Le garçon sentit son cœur battre rapidement dans sa poitrine. Aichi prit les devant et amena son ami dans un coin sombre avant de l'embrasser.

L'aîné écarquilla les yeux avant de répondre au baiser. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches du plus jeune pour l'approcher de lui. Ils se décollèrent et Aichi sourit doucement.

-Je t'aime Kai.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, je crois que je t'ai toujours aimé. Et tu veux que je te fasse une révélation.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Tu es sexy quand tu es jaloux, un petit chaton. J'ai cru que tu allais les envoyer nager avec les requins.

\- C'était une idée mais je n'avais pas envie de t'oublier une nouvelle fois.

\- Tu as bien fait parce que moi non plus.

\- Même si je sais que tu seras toujours là pour moi.

\- Personne ne te toucheras, je te le promets, chaton.

\- Et tu tiens toujours tes promesses. Je t'aime Kai.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime mon chaton, mon Aichi.

* * *

 **Et voilà! Oui, je sais, ils sont tous pleins.**

 **Et cela clos cette histoire, ne me trucidez pas parce qu'il n'y a pas de lemon. Je trouvais que cela ferait bizarre et surtout à la base, il s'agit d'un rating T si je voulais en mettre un je l'aurais changé.**

 **Résumé de la prochaine fiction:** **Aichi est le prince d'un royaume du nom de Royal Paladin, sa mère avant sa naissance a accepté de le fiancé au prince Kai du royaume Kagero. Les deux princes devront passer chaque été ensemble, espérant qu'ils tombent, un jour, amoureux l'un de l'autre. Mais un sorcier noir rode et veut récupérer le royaume d'Aichi en l'épousant. Kai saurait-il le sauver? (Histoire inspirée du "cygne et la princesse")**

 **Voilà vous savez tout, l'histoire est actuellement en cours d'écriture mais le premier chapitre sera vite présent sur le site!**

 **A la prochaine!**


End file.
